Chasing the Horizon
by tookkia
Summary: With Genesis on the loose and Aerith missing, Zack and Cloud face the additional feat of falling in love. A story of overcoming the impossible & finding truth.ZackXCloud and also some AngealXGenesis. Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated.
1. Surprise

**A/N:** This is my first FFVII story as well as yaoi. Several events will be slightly AU but for the most part things should fall into the Crisis Core timeline, if not a bit before.

I'd like to thank Ziggy Pasta, Chibipinkbunny, and Cookiecat for betaing this first chapter. Ziggy, your story was the first FFVII I ever read, amazing, and was my inspiration to write Clack at all, so thank you my fellow weirdo! Bunny, your beautiful writing and guidance has done so much for my own, and of course my Zack would not exist if it weren't for you, so many thanks my dear! And most especially, my current beta, Cookiecat, I thank, for all your hard work and dedication to a project like myself. Cookie, I would be lost without you, dearest. Seriously, you are the best :)

**Disclaimer**: Characters, game plots and events are the sole property of Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

_/\^/\^/\_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time, _

_Are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more?_

_/\^/\^/\_

_Lyric excerpt: Crush by David Archuleta_

* * *

A gathering of glistening beads streamed along their rigid muscles, edging ever closer, faster, downwards as the two bodies moved in response to each other. One pushed forward when the other pulled away, thrusting unexpectedly, coyly, even. Uncertainty lingered in the air, an unspoken desire to see the other's eyes widen and teeth grit in surprise. Their bodies remained taut for the inevitable plunge that often followed, a possible surrender for the one landing on his back.

Their thighs began to ache with the constant bend, from the indecisiveness of staying in one position for too long. Despite the subtle movements, expressions gave away everything: wide velvet eyes, narrowed blue almost closed, a quick flutter of the eyelashes, a tightening of the lips, a swallow of the throat. They moved back and forth, an awkward dance, delicate at first, sizing up what the other was capable of, how much he could take, how fast, how hard, and for how much longer …

Cloud refused to back down, despite his inferior position, not now that he actually had a chance to send his partner over the edge. The only other SOLDIER he had done this with, Zack Fair, was an experience he had grown addicted to, no matter how many times he ended up on the floor. Zack was the perfect partner, the perfect teacher. For every shove Cloud missed, Zack would patiently hold back, going as far as repositioning Cloud's hands for better steadiness, for a tighter hold, before they continued their almost intimate encounter. As they progressed with more difficult poses, Cloud suddenly found himself matching a fraction of his partner's movements with graceful fluidity—a seamless choreography that pushed the infantryman farther and farther along the path to something great.

Despite the fact that Zack never really gave it his all, for Cloud it was everything. Sweat gleamed rivers down two naked torsos and fire blazed brilliantly, determinedly in each pair of blue eyes. Breaths hitched and became terse. Long moans released from a particular quick thrust, an endless twilight era of focused energy with bittersweet cries of defeat and pleasure.

It was true that Cloud had yet to look _down_ upon Zack's groaning figure, but nonetheless, he never left the room without feeling unbelievably exhausted, painstakingly sore, and indescribably _satisfied_.

The SOLDIER Third Class before him now, however … Cloud almost smiled with the progress they had made thus far, or at least on his part. Being a mere infantryman, the odds were stacked against him, and yet … he had never gotten this close to taking over with Zack.

_Probably never will…_

That fact wasn't exactly thrilling—

_But it's ok, Zack already does too much for me. If this was happening with Zack right now…_an excited tightening of his stomach reminded him to stay focused.

—regardless, the man before him was a SOLDIER, a mako-enhanced weapon with faster reflexes, super strength, the whole package, so for Cloud to be giving him a hard time …

_Maybe I might have a chance, I … maybe …_Cloud couldn't help but smile faintly at the thought of success. It wasn't everyday an infantryman came on top of a SOLDIER.

The SOLDIER eyed the small boy in front of him, wondering just how fulfilling it would be to finally pin him down and make him beg for mercy. Oh yes, he was going to show him, show him just what a SOLDIER was capable of.

_Certainly not to be taken down by a measly grunt …_

Cloud could feel the tension rising in the room as they continued their routine. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them finally reached their limit.

_Please, just this once, maybe I can…_

And then it would be over, a moment of utter satisfaction—dare he think it—_ecstasy,_ if the same could ever be achieved with Zack.

_Yeah, right …_

The Third gave one final thrust, a move Cloud's mind easily anticipated, but as soon as he countered—

"_Oof_!"

And he was, once again, on his backside, his legs spread wide apart and his back hitting hard against the padded floor. The SOLDIER held himself over Cloud's body, careful not to lie too heavily against the small teen. Cloud refrained from growling aloud.

_Dammit! I was so close!_

Cloud closed his eyes as the Third's hearty chuckle rang clear throughout the room. His thoughts immediately began the self-degradation speech he usually saved for these kinds of moments. Somehow, losing to the SOLDIER Third Class was not nearly as satisfying as the challenge against Zack; coming even remotely close to landing a blow on the notorious Zack Fair was a miracle in itself.

"Come on now, buddy." The other's voice interrupted Cloud's thoughts. "No need to beat yourself up over this. It's just training."

Cloud slowly looked at the man through narrowed eyes.

The SOLDIER put up his hands defensively. "Hey, hey, now," he said, a softer laugh than before, "no need to give me any of those death glares of yours. And I already know what you're thinking. Don't worry, Lieutenant Fair had good reason to cancel your session today."

This caused a reaction in Cloud. He blinked. "Wait, how did you—" he shook his head. _Does it really matter anyway?_ _I lost. Again._ "Why did he cancel?"

The SOLDIER only smiled before reaching a hand out to help him up. Cloud hesitated only slightly before accepting it.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

As soon as Cloud stepped into the barrack room, he realized immediately what the SOLDIER Third Class had been talking about.

Everything happened in a blur. Lighthearted cries of 'Surprise!' flooded the tight living quarters and echoed off of the walls.

Mortifying. Yes, that was the right word for it.

_This was so important that Zack cancelled our practice time together?_

Given the circumstances, Cloud knew he should feel grateful, that most _normal_ people would be thrilled to be the center of attention. However, such was not the case for Cloud: as a child he had never received any popular sort of attention, he had rather been the centre of humiliation. Cloud considered his chances of dashing straight back out the door; it was only a few feet away … his eyes darted erratically from one face to the next, even though it weren't that many. Most of them were infantrymen, like himself. Dane, Wendon, Hambric—_is that actually Fenton?_—two older girls he recognized from the front offices on the first floor, some other guys he suspected were only there for the food, and—

He swallowed very audibly as his cheeks suddenly grew uncomfortably hot. A lean, black-haired, muscular man let out a bellowing laugh in his direction and Cloud felt the urge to throw up when he noticed the SOLDIER First Class beside him.

General Sephiroth.

He looked strange amid the cheerful banter and even more colorful wardrobe of the people around him. Sephiroth himself fashioned his usual black attire with the exception of his overcoat. His long, silver hair billowed out in majestic splendor, seemingly untouched and magnificent as its bearer.

Cloud had often imagined shaking his hand for the first time. It would be a firm but soft surface, enveloping and thrilling as he, Cloud, finally became a respected member of SOLDIER.

He envied how close Zack had become to the great General. For the most part, the elite didn't mingle with lower ranks. Zack was the exception; sixteen and already a SOLDIER Second Class. The prodigal Zack Fair … Cloud still couldn't believe he even considered him a friend.

A small smile crept onto Cloud's face when Zack casually slapped Sephiroth's shoulder—though Sephiroth did seem to grimace slightly under such a friendly gesture.

And then, Cloud's thoughts and small but significant aspirations suddenly flew out the window. Zack grinned broadly while simultaneously standing up and grabbing hold of Sephiroth's arm—

Cloud tensed, his eyes widening—

The distance between Cloud and Zack and…and…_Sephiroth_—Cloud gulped—was beginning to thin as the black-haired SOLDIER began to make his way forward whilst dragging along an expressionless Sephiroth.

Cloud's mind began to race and his fingers began to twitch with anxiety. Words like _run_ and _hide_ and _unworthy_ came to mind, phrases such as _not good enough, pathetic little runt_… _No, no, no, this isn't happening, Zack can't do this to me—_

The thought of fleeing out the entrance came to mind again. The small teen had already turned his shoulder in such a beguiling attempt when said black-haired nuisance clapped a heavy hand over his shoulder, causing Cloud to stumble slightly forward.

'_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Cloooooouuud_!'

If that wasn't humiliating enough, towards the end of the song, Zack finalized the act by lifting him clear off his feet and swinging him around.

"Zack!" Cloud growled at him, swinging his legs in anticipation and blushing in response. Several of the crowd had joined in on the song, though the snickers were much more audible, plus he was still very aware of the silver-haired man standing not four feet away from them. Zack was oblivious to all this, of course.

"_Happy birthday to yoooooooooooouu_!" Zack finally set him down with a rustle of his hair … too fast. Standing on legs of jelly didn't deem well, and Cloud was abruptly falling forward and—

—straight into Sephiroth's suddenly outstretched arms.

As soon as the smooth leather of gloved hands touched his skin, Cloud's eyes widened in horror and realization. His entire mind shut down when bright green eyes met his calmly, mechanically, yet the only emotion Cloud could rationalize was utter terror.

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening—_

As if sensing his troubled friend's emotions Zack immediately took the younger man out of the General's arms and into his own, relief flooding through him when Cloud instinctively melted into Zack's more familiar embrace, clenching the material of the SOLDIERs shirt with a vice-like grip, as if his life depended on it.

It was only moments later, at the General's inquiring gaze that Cloud realized he was still holding onto Zack. Very tightly. He pulled away almost instantly, staggering only slightly and flushing a darker pink, completely ignoring Zack's offered hand for support.

Zack straightened up more slowly, never once reacting towards the added snickers and wolf-whistles that erupted from the room.

The damage, however, was done.

Zack gently placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Hey, you ok—"

But Cloud quickly shook him off and stepped away, nodding vigorously in response. No need to further his swift descent into failure …

He stared at the floor angrily—angry for having humiliated himself like this in front of his fellow infantrymen, and even more so, in front of General Sephiroth himself. If only Zack hadn't made such a big deal about his birthday, no one else but his mother ever had …

But no, he couldn't blame Zack. Zack was the reason bullies finally left him alone, the reason his stance and skill had vastly improved, the reason—

"Well, now that we've broken the ice," Zack continued, "here's your first present. Cloud, meet SOLDIER First Class and General Sephiroth. Sir, meet your biggest fan, Cloud."

—the reason Cloud's brain came to an abrupt halt.

He stared in a mixture of awe and horror at the gloved hand suddenly rising towards him, his brain trying to remember how to properly move his own arm in response. He could feel the heat rush away from his face. Even though Zack always meant well, this was, by far, the worst situation he had put him through yet. Zack was smart, there was no doubt about that, so Cloud could never figure out why the SOLDIER insisted on some of the things Cloud had done with him, stupid bets included—

_Like trying to sneak a Banora apple from Genesis' room … _Genesis had nearly sliced his head off when the small, stuttering, infantryman actually tried to make conversation with him at his own door … then again, at least Cloud hadn't done the more dangerous part of the bet, thanks to Zack ...

"_You accepted to do what? Do you have any idea how quickly Commander Rhapsodos will kill you if you get caught?"_

"_But Zack, I have to, if I don't the guys will think I'm—"_

"_Pfft! Forget them. Don't worry, I'll get the damn apple for you."_

"_But Zack—"_

"_No but's, I insist."_

Cloud shook his head. After much persuading on his part, Zack grudgingly let Cloud keep watch. According to Cloud, it was the _least_ he could do. Nevertheless, _that_ was a memory he would rather forget, if it hadn't been for Angeal's fortunate intervention …

Sephiroth was more than likely thinking he was just as bad as all those infatuated girls—and boys—dying to simply shake the hand of the great and powerful hero. Cloud panicked and did the first thing that came to mind.

"Cloud Strife, at your order, sir!" he shouted, jumping into a salute.

Sephiroth pulled his hand back, managing to make it look graceful nonetheless whilst Cloud avoided looking directly at him, afraid of what those green mako-enhanced eyes would perceive given his obvious lack of anything interesting.

"Private Strife," he said in a resonant voice, "at ease."

Resuming what he hoped resembled 'a relaxed Cloud', and still avoiding looking directly at the General, Cloud dropped his hasty salute. Thankfully, Zack was laughing and so he turned a nervous eye onto him instead, somewhat relieved when Sephiroth did the same.

"Geez, Cloud, you need to relax!" Zack chuckled.

Cloud focused on remaining expressionless.

"He is completely in his right to be respectful, Zack," Sephiroth interrupted, eyeing his younger comrade with an aggravated expression. He turned the same wry, if not somewhat amused smile in Cloud's direction; fortunately Cloud was ready this time.

"Strife," he held out his hand for the second time, "the pleasure is mine."

Cloud stuck out his hand—the right way this time—and took the gloved hand into a firm grasp, overdoing the squeeze to prove he wasn't just some little plaything of Zack's.

"Sir," was all he said, daring to sneak a look into the glowing green eyes above him. It was all he could do to keep still from the touch, and he quickly looked away and back down. The General's thin line of a smile grew appreciative with his coherence, however, he quickly let the younger's hand go. Cloud almost sighed at having received his approval, but settled for what he hoped was a manly 'hmph'.

Sephiroth turned meaningfully towards Zack—who was still laughing—and said: "Now that the introductions are done with, I will take my leave, Zack."

_Done with_? Cloud's shoulders sagged slightly in disappointment.

Zack was just barely recovering. A confused look crossed his boyish features. "Leave? But the party's just getting started now that our star is here!" He went to grab Cloud again but the blond quickly and knowingly side-stepped him.

Sephiroth just looked at him doubtfully, with one eyebrow arched at the mere hint that the shy boy in front of him was the _party_ type. Cloud couldn't agree more.

"I am sure it has," was all he said, now turning to face him directly.

Cloud immediately lost his feigned cool and almost stumbled forward under the other's penetrating gaze.

"Strife, forgive me for leaving so early, but I do have much that needs to be attended to in my _own_ quarters." He eyed the confining space of the barrack room with a small frown on the word 'quarters' and Cloud cursed his misfortunes all over again.

"Sir, yes, sir," he managed, though Sephiroth seemed unbothered for a response and slid by him and out the door with not so much as a quick nod towards Zack. Much to Cloud's surprise, his exuberant friend offered a respectful salute with a broad smile. A fleeting touch of the long hair against his bare arms made him shiver involuntarily, and Cloud found himself feeling ridiculously exhausted—and it was _not_ from his training session.

"Well," Zack said, causing Cloud to turn towards the highly amused and smirking face in front of him, "I think that went rather well."

Cloud looked at him with a mixed expression. He knew he should thank Zack for all the work he had done to set this whole thing up, but words just seemed too foreign at the moment. Instead, he offered a small smile—one Zack was quick to see through—and made his way past him towards his bed.

The bunk beds had been adjusted to expand the space of the room. He swiftly sought his tiny bunk in the corner, paying little attention to the muffled 'happy birthday's aimed his way as he passed the other men. Cloud could feel Zack's presence behind him, ignoring him as good and as long as he could. He wasn't mad at him, Gaia, he could never be! But …

He sighed.

_Got to toughen up, Strife, Zack doesn't need any whiny grunts crying on his shoulder …_

"What?" Zack suddenly asked, having taken a seat beside him on the small bed.

Cloud glanced at him—_did I say that out loud_?—and replied, "Nothing."

* * *

_Well … that certainly didn't go as I hoped it would._

Zack watched in silence as Cloud rummaged through his things for his toiletries and a change of clothes, wondering—for what seemed like the hundredth time—what was going on beneath that spikey, blond hair of his. He could tell Cloud was upset from the silence alone, but he also knew it would make no difference trying to get it out of him.

Cloud was like stone when it came to his stubbornness.

Zack lay back in the cramped space, his head angled uncomfortably against the wall. The SOLDIER frowned at the position, recalling gratefully the queen-size bed back in his room. "Man, I don't remember these beds being this small," he said, musing, then, as if he couldn't help it, turned another teasing smile in his friend's direction. "Bet you're glad you're so small, huh?"

Cloud finally looked at him, with wide blue eyes and a slackened jaw; Zack held back a grin.

_Damn, Cloud doesn't know how amusing he is sometimes …_

"Zack, I—" he paused, searching for something to reply, "I—never mind. I—I'm going to take a shower."

"Hey, but—" Zack started, but Cloud was already hurrying up and out the door, practically fleeing.

Zack made to follow but changed his mind. _Better let him cool down a bit first _…

* * *

After his shower, Cloud was welcomed into the room with several nods and incoherent birthday wishes from a number of infantrymen. In return, he smiled timidly and made his way over to his bunk. He was still somewhat upset with the whole Sephiroth ordeal but he could not let Zack see that. Zack was probably the best thing that had happened to him since his arrival in Shinra, and he didn't want to give the prodigal SOLDIER a reason to ditch him.

Why Zack even bothered with him to begin with was something Cloud would never understand … _Why me?_

Truth be told, Cloud wasn't the best fighter, the friendliest person, or the most exciting individual. And yet for some unfathomable reason, he found himself blessed more and more by the black-haired SOLDIERs presence.

_Speaking of which …_

Cloud couldn't help the small smile that surfaced as his older friend came into view within the crowd. Zack caught his eye and directed a cautious grin his way. _Probably thinks I'm still upset … _Cloud walked over to his side, nodding his head towards the men that clapped him on the shoulder or mumbled 'happy birthday' as he passed. He threw his stuff hastily into his bag and turned towards Zack.

"That was a long shower, Spike. Thought you might've drowned," he joked, his signature grin already plastered on his face.

Cloud relaxed immediately and sighed in relief.

"So, how did you like part one of your birthday present?" Zack continued.

The memory resurfaced and Cloud frowned. "It was … not what I imagined."

Zack laughed. "Hey, so you stumbled a bit, no big deal. Sephiroth probably already forgot all about it."

Cloud had gone silent, his face falling from view as he looked away.

"What's up, Cloud? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." And then a thought seemed to occur to him. Zack's eyes widened and he exclaimed in realization: "Wait a minute! I think I get it now …"

Cloud looked up curiously with Zack's sudden outburst.

"You have a crush on Sephiroth!"

_Me? Have a crush on Sephi_—His mind seemed to stop working correctly. "No, I don't!" was his immediate reply, but Zack was already grinning like a maniac.

"Oh, no? Then why are you blushing?"

Cloud turned away and became suddenly interested in straightening his pillow. His answer was small and shaky: "I'm just intimidated by him, that's all."

Zack was not buying it though. "Sure you are. You know, no disrespect towards the General or anything, but," he brought his head closer to Cloud's and whispered, "I heard that Sephiroth actually kissed a guy once—"

Cloud interrupted instantly, looking very afraid and horrified. "Zack!"

"Ssh, ssh! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Hey, maybe I can arrange another meeting between you two—"

Cloud shook his head vigorously and his eyes began to flicker across the room, though there was no need. They were well out of hearing range. "Zack, stop, and besides, I'm not—"

"Hey, you can trust me, Spike," Zack continued, his eyes sparkling impishly, "I understand better than you might imagine." And when he actually winked at him—

Cloud's jaw slackened. _He can't be serious …_ "Zack?" Cloud squeaked. _I wonder if he's … not that it matters, but …_Zack was so affectionate and friendly one could never tell. Cloud shook his head and quickly dismissed the thought. _I'm not gay anyway, so—_"Zack, you have it all wrong, really, I'm not into gu—"

"Well, neither am I but if it means helping a friend, I'll do whatever it takes. Hey, you know what? The annual ball is coming up. I bet I could sneak you in. How are you with dancing?"

Cloud's eyes bulged with the mere suggestion.

Zack took the notion and laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought, don't worry, I'm decent. We can practice in my room so no one sees us." He paused, as if actually pondering the idea. "You know, I bet it _could_ work. You _are_ quite pretty for a dud—hey!"

Cloud immediately pulled back the fist he had thrust into the elder's shoulder. He quickly mumbled incoherent apologies under his breath despite Zack's hearty laughter.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, Cloud," he assured him. "Don't worry too much about Sephiroth, you'll have another chance to make a better impression."

Glad Zack had finally stopped the teasing, Cloud nodded in agreement. _Yeah, maybe next time_ … "Probably won't even remember who I am," he muttered, his eyes shielded beneath the convenience of long, blond, spikes.

Zack lightly punched him on his chin. "Hey, buddy, none of that," he said, then added with an arched eyebrow and a sly grin, "you're too pretty to be forgotten."

Cloud scowled and turned away from Zack's wiggling eyebrows.

"Fine, fine! Not pretty." The SOLDIER sighed dramatically, but a thoughtful expression crossed his face as he seemed to analyze the scowling teen. "Definitely charming, though. Of course, not as charming as me, but—hey!"

Cloud valiantly whacked him across his middle with the wet towel, a smile across his face with his success. "Shut up, Zack." He jumped to his feet before Zack could smother him with the same towel, causing the SOLDIER to lurch comically across the bed. He got out just as quick and managed to squeeze Cloud into a headlock.

"Say it! Zack Fair is the most charming—ow!"

Zack quickly released him and rubbed the side of his thigh where Cloud's fist had come into contact. "Only because it's your birthday," he retorted with a mischievous grin. Cloud was still laughing, and Zack found himself overwhelmed with the cheerful depiction of his usually somber friend. "So much for charming," he chuckled.

Cloud's laughter was finally subsiding, a pensive half-smile taking its place. "I can be charming, I think," he said quietly, thinking over the comment.

Zack only laughed and shook his head, "Of course you can. So don't worry, even Sephiroth won't resist your charm."

"Oy! You two going to stop making out over there? Some of us are starving, you know!" another voice sounded. Several of the men agreed, encouraged by the presence of another SOLDIER Second Class.

They looked up to see Kunsel lounging against the doorway with a laugh.

Zack waved and turned to Cloud. "Alright birthday boy, come on so you can make a wish and Kunsel doesn't starve to death."

Cloud couldn't help but laugh as he followed his cheerful friend towards the cake in the center of the room. _Of course, leave it Zack to get me a chocobo-shaped birthday cake …_

* * *

The party hadn't been that bad after all. True, Zack hadn't been able to get the teen to drink any alcohol—he had early training the next day—but he could see Cloud had a good time nonetheless.

It was a Saturday night, so curfew wasn't for another hour or two. Zack had insisted on cleaning the mess alone but Cloud simply rolled his eyes and began walking around with a trash bag. They were about halfway done when Zack's phone rang. He glanced at the name and groaned.

He answered, hiding his lack of enthusiasm for the person on the other line with a cheery tone. "How are you this fine evening, Command—"

"_Sorry to interrupt whatever I'm hoping is nothing short of a lewd activity, Fair, but all SOLDIERs First Class have been summoned to Director Lazard's office immediately_," spoke a melodic voice, biting nonetheless with blatant dislike.

Zack interrupted before thinking, "But I'm not a—"

"First Class? Yes, I'm _very_ aware of that, let me finish," the sultry voice continued impatiently. When Zack remained silent, he uttered coolly: "Angeal requested you be present."

Zack frowned, shooting a glance towards his blond friend. Cloud pretended not to be listening, but judging from the sudden stiffness of his shoulders, Zack knew that was not the case.

"_Are you listening? Or do I need to talk slower for you?" _

Zack answered hastily: "Are Angeal and Sephiroth going too?"

He could almost see Genesis rolling his eyes with intolerance. "_Just get up here, _now." And he hung up.

Zack looked around at the messy room. He hated leaving Cloud to pick up after his own party, but orders were orders.

"Hey, Cloud," he began, "that was Commander Rhapsodos. I have to—"

"Let me guess: duty calls. Yeah, yeah, I know." He said, his voice emotionless.

Zack hated when he talked like that, as if showing how upset he was in public was a crime. Well, come to think of it, here at Shinra, showing one was upset over orders _was_ somewhat of a crime …

"I'll make it up to you, buddy," Zack began to promise, taking a couple steps toward him.

Cloud turned to nod at him assuredly. "Don't worry about it, Zack. I'll finish up in like five minutes, no big deal."

"But Clou—" he began to interrupt, but was caught off guard by a soft and easy smile aimed at his direction.

_Dammit, Cloud's too selfless for his own good._

"Seriously, Zack," he said, his lips twitching upward and angling crookedly as he added: "I know that you care and stuff." Cloud looked away awkwardly, surprised with his own show of emotions, however slight. He mumbled: "No one has ever thrown me a surprise party before."

Zack stared at him, smiling in return. It made his heart swell with pride, knowing that any sign of emotion from Cloud was _indeed_ a valiant effort on his part.

Zack's entire face lit up.

"That's what friends are for, buddy," he said, eagerly going over to give Cloud another bone-crushing hug.

Cloud saw what he was aiming for, his eyes darting as he tried avoiding him, but Zack wasn't about to let him side-step him for the second time tonight.

"Hey, Cloud," he said, "I almost forgot to tell you, your present is under your bed."

"Present?" Cloud asked, perplexed. Confusion immediately turned into suspicion, but nevertheless he set the trash bag down and went over to his small bunk, peering underneath to pull out the long package. He looked at it with wide eyes, a somewhat ashamed but staggered expression on his face. It was quite winning.

"Ah, Zack, you really shouldn't have, I—"

Zack grabbed hold of him as he turned about, feeling blond hair tickle the bottom of his nose as he pulled him face first into his broad chest.

"Zack!" Cloud protested, squirming to get out of his grasp. Zack only tightened the hug in response. Cloud's muscles worked against Zack's in an effort to be released, but the SOLDIER could tell from his muffled laughter that Cloud was enjoying the hug just as much as he was. Cloud finally slid out from under, massaging his neck in slight embarrassment over their not-so-manly hug.

"Yeah, yeah, we're buddies, you love me, I love you, I get it," he said, laughing and grinning all the while. Zack considered twisting his words, but decided against it.

There was that damn adorable smile again, and he didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	2. Gifts

**A/N:** Finally, chapter two! I'd like to thank those who have alerted/favorite-d and especially reviewed this story. I'm still fairly new to this fandom and your support is greatly appreciated. One thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter's Author's Note is _where_ exactly we are in this story (thanks Bunny lol), which is _pre_-Crisis Core. That being the case, we are assuming Cloud came to Midgar earlier than the timeline says he does, and in this way we get to see more Genesis. Hope that's ok ;-)

Thank you to Chibipinkbunny for helping out on several occasions. And an eternal thanks to my wonderful beta, Cookiecat, for being so patient, inspiring, and downright _kick-ass_! I hope I never run out of things to tell you how great you are and how fortunate and grateful I am. Hugs!

**Disclaimer:** Characters are the sole property of Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gifts**

_/\^/\^/\_

"_There are gifts of many treasures, for both the young and old,_

_From the tiniest little trinkets, to great boxes filled with gold._

_But put them all together, and they could not stand in lieu,_

_Of the greatest gift of all, the gift of knowing you."_

_/\^/\^/\_

_Quote taken from: 'The Gift of Knowing You' by aashka thakkur_

_

* * *

_

It was a windowless office with several filing cabinets kept under lock and a couple of swiveling chairs. Carefully stacked papers and manila folders lined most of the sleek, black desk in the center of the room, their labels kept conveniently shielded. A small rug with the Shinra emblem seemed to be the only embellishment save for two plastic begonias. Not an ounce of dust floated above any surface; rather, an air of cleanliness seemed to emanate from each crevice and every corner. But it wasn't the tidiness that caught Zack's attention as he walked into the office.

It was the man sitting at the desk with his hands resting firmly on one knee.

Lazard, Director of SOLDIER.

Zack was used to accompanying Angeal to such meetings but despite that he had only met with Lazard a couple of times before. In either case, no more than a few words had ever been exchanged between the two.

In spite of the pristine décor, Lazard sat relaxed against the leather chair. Even in his gray suit he seemed casual enough, as if such a high position with Shinra was really no big deal.

"It will just be a few more moments, gentlemen." Lazard spoke. "As soon as Angeal arrives we can get started."

It was then that Zack finally took in the other occupants, standing in front of the desk. He looked at the General curiously, inquiring without words where his mentor was. Before Sephiroth could reply, however—

"Angeal's on his way from Hollander's. You can hang your leash on the doorknob in the meantime," Genesis said snidely.

Zack didn't retort. He was used to spiteful remarks from the auburn-haired Commander, and this one paled in comparison to many others anyway. He raised an eyebrow and smiled brightly in return before making his way over to Sephiroth's other side.

He noticed that Lazard chose to ignore the statement completely. It reminded Zack of his mentor, in a way: Angeal hardly ever commented on the negative relationship between his best friend and his protégé. And negative it surely was, from the very beginning …

_Zack forced down the waves of pain shooting through his legs. It was their third training session together and he still couldn't seem to keep up with Angeal's demands. _

_The doors of the SOLDIER training room were suddenly thrown open, and Zack hastily stood up to salute. His mentor had been somewhat amused with this instinctive reaction, but Zack found there was no harm done in being respectful, even if he was a SOLDIER Third Class now. When he realized just who he was about to meet, however, he stood a little straighter. _

_Commander Genesis Rhapsodos._

_His eyes grew significantly wider as the famous SOLDIER walked casually to Angeal's side. And even though there was nothing directly dangerous-looking about him, Zack could sense that Genesis was a person of great power and capability._

"_Can you believe that Shinra brat? I'm up to here with paperwork, and he wants me to just up and escort him to Junon. What are the Turks getting paid for anyway? Last I heard they still worked here, right? Not that I blame him, what better protection than a SOLDIER First Class like mysel—oh." He stopped in mid-rant and his eyes flickered towards the young teen, the first of many reproachful looks, as if Zack had purposefully eavesdropped on a conversation still in the making. "And what do we have here?"_

"_Genesis, you remember me mentioning my protégé, Zack Fair?"_

_Zack remained in salute, inwardly ecstatic that his mentor had talked about him to another First. Genesis' next words, however, all but extinguished such thoughts._

"_Fair? Fair? It rings a bell but … No, can't say that I do. So, anyway, I'm going to take a quick lunch and was wondering if you—"_

_Angeal signaled for Zack to ease up and Zack immediately took the opportunity to introduce himself, extending his hand out eagerly._

"_Zack Fair, SOLDIER Third Class! The pleasure is all mine, Commander Rhapso—"_

_But Genesis merely glanced at the younger SOLDIERs hand briefly before turning back to Angeal, ignoring Zack's confused expression. "So, lunch?"_

_Angeal gave him an apologetic glance and motioned to Zack. "Sorry, Gen, but now's not a good time, we still have—"_

_Genesis interrupted him, azure eyes narrowing visibly. "I suppose you were serious when you said you had some pet-sitting to do. That's too bad." He turned to give Zack a once over before declaring cruelly. "I do hope you have it house-trained, at least."_

_Zack's face broke into an expression of hurt and he turned to his mentor for opposition towards Genesis' cold words. _

_With a disapproving glance in the other First's direction, Angeal stated: "Zack is quite the capable young man, actually. His enthusiasm continues to surprise me. Speaking of which, we must get back to work. Genesis, we can do dinner later if you'd like. Somewhere in Sector seven, maybe?"_

_Zack's heart welled with relief. He wasn't a burden after all! Though, Genesis' cold glare spoke volumes otherwise._

"_Fine. I guess I'll see you then," Genesis returned in a colder tone. _

_Zack watched as he whirled around and headed towards the exit, the red leather coat flying up as if to further dramatize his disapproval. He hesitantly waved and called out, "Nice to meet you, Commander Rhapsodos!"_

"_Delightful, Zane." _

"_Actually it's Zac—"_

"_Whatever." _

Zack frowned to himself with the recollection._ Yeah, the beginning of a beautiful relationship, alright._

Why anyone would befriend a person like Genesis would forever remain a mystery to him. In his opinion, the man was just a downright ass.

_But he's Angeal's friend …_

And 'friend' was putting it lightly. Something about the way they spoke to each other, or understood without speaking at all gave Zack the idea that Angeal and Genesis were very close indeed, though it was a closeness difficult to pinpoint.

_Sometimes I wonder if they might be—_

"Ah, Angeal, excellent, now we can begin," Lazard sat up straighter.

"I apologize, Hollander took longer than—" Angeal started to say but Lazard quieted him with a raised palm.

Zack looked eagerly towards his mentor, shuffling over to make room beside him. Angeal, however, replied with a mere faint smile and went around to stand beside Genesis instead.

"Gentleman," Lazard began, "I trust you are aware of the strenuous conditions our men have been facing in Wutai once again?" When answered with identical nods, he continued briskly: "The people are beginning to rebel once more and Godo is making no effort towards our attempts at peace. Our troops have been meeting increased opposition and unfortunately the resistance is still rising in strength."

Zack leaned forward. He could guess where this conversation was headed … _Maybe he'll send Angeal, and maybe I'll get to go too._

"And so in hopes of quelling this tension, it is the President's wish to send over a SOLDIER First Class as quickly as possible, to alleviate the men and negotiate with Godo. Whoever goes would leave immediately, tonight to be exact, staying as long as it takes to reach some sort of amends."

The SOLDIERs waited, knowing this couldn't be the only dilemma since trouble in Wutai was common knowledge. Lazard sighed heavily before continuing. "Now, our initial plan was to send Sephiroth, however, Godo refuses to associate any treaties of peace with him considering—"

"He can demolish an entire city with the mere toss of his hair?" Genesis inquired with a smirk.

"—past events." Lazard continued. "Given that, it's between Angeal and Genesis, so—"

"I'll do it." Genesis abruptly cut in.

Lazard gave him a pointed look. "I wanted to consult with you all before making a final decision. Genesis, I know your capabilities in negotiating are quite impressive, given your father's political influence and—"

"My father had nothing to do with my negotiation skills." Genesis quickly interjected.

"—your past successes here at Shinra. However, I am also aware of a recent injury you have sustained, quite serious if I recall correct—"

Within a second Genesis was standing upright. "The injury is fine and of no liability, I assure you."

Lazard was silent for a moment before continuing. "Angeal, I trust your negotiation tactics would prove just as successful, and in addition, this mission would be a great experience for your protégé, Zack, correct?"

Before Angeal or Zack could reply, Lazard clasped his hands together and turned to the General. "Sephiroth, what do you think?"

Zack, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the conversation, veered almost fervently towards the General. Sephiroth was a strategist, an analyst, and a logistician. The logical thing would be to send Genesis, given the main initiative was to establish some kind of peace treaty.

_But Genesis is hurt, so maybe he'll send Angeal. Please, please, please—_

"If I may," Angeal suddenly spoke, an apologetic glance cast Sephiroth's way, "my presence will be required at the ball next week, and Zack will be going as well, so—"

"You have no choice but to send me, Lazard," Genesis finished, with a triumphant grin in Zack's direction. It was no secret the young SOLDIER eagerly awaited the chance of going on more important missions.

Zack's bubble of hope burst. _My presence at the ball—what?_ He immediately protested: "No, wait! I don't have to—"

"Zack." Angeal warned.

Zack fell silent at once. However, he was unable to hide the pout that erupted onto his face, a sharp contrast to his usual grin.

Lazard merely smiled. "Don't worry, Zack, you'll have your chance, I'm sure. So then we are all decided: Genesis will take this mission?"

The lack of any opposition was all the answer he needed, and so Lazard turned towards a smug Genesis. "Very well, Genesis. Pack up and be ready for lift-off in three hour's time. Your pilot will be waiting for you at the airlift. Dismissed."

* * *

It was a late Saturday night and the hallways of Shinra Headquarters were empty, save for the elite trio and their up and coming. The dimming lights cast shadows across the linoleum floors and pallid walls, whilst the lack of windows buried any allusion of a clear sky. Not that Shinra employees didn't know any better. Outside the headquarter's walls, Midgar continued to thrive in a greenish-white haze, dulled by a veil of gray that shrouded the city like thick fog.

With the exception of the SOLDIER's footsteps, there was silence. At the end of the hallway waited the elevator that would take them towards the upper levels of the Shinra compound, much more privatized and exclusive than the basement levels left for the infantry. And even though Zack's floor was a couple down below the Firsts, he was ever grateful to be out of the lower divisions. Thirty men sharing a slightly elongated room with only a cot and a tote bag for personal storage space: a grunt's quarters could never be considered 'home.'

Zack looked straight ahead towards the blinking light by the elevator doors, the red flicker repeating a monotonous pattern. It reminded him of the little alarm clock Cloud had hidden between his mattress and the wall—one he'd teased him about on more than one occasion. Because, seriously: _who in the army gets an alarm clock anyway? Isn't the wake-up call enough of an annoying loud noise?_ Zack finally turned a playful grin towards the man beside him.

"So," he began, "why didn't you call me personally? Don't you love me anymore, Angeal?"

Angeal sighed but answered patiently: "I was in a meeting with Hollander at that moment. I'm lucky I got the message myself," he eyed Genesis with a smile, "thanks to Genesis, of course."

Zack turned an inquiring eye towards the auburn-haired man a few feet in front of them.

As if on cue, Genesis responded curtly. "Hollander forgets his place sometimes."

"Genesis, don't forget it was Hollander who aided your inju—"

"Yes, _aided_ my injury …" Genesis muttered. He suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Zack could feel both Angeal and Sephiroth tense, Angeal taking in an almost audible breath and Sephiroth freezing for the slightest instant.

With an abrupt sweep of his coat, Genesis turned to cast Angeal an expression Zack couldn't decipher.

_Those silent conversations again … I wonder what this is all about._ _Would Angeal tell me if I asked? _

Genesis absentmindedly grazed his gloved hand over his arm and Zack's thoughts lapsed into a remembrance of the 'injury' the Firsts kept mentioning. He knew there had been an accident, but the _how,_ as well as the severity of it, remained a mystery.

However, he could also tell the topic made Angeal uncomfortable.

"Hey, Angeal, so what about this ball thing?" Zack continued nonchalantly, in hopes of distracting his mentor.

They were walking again, Angeal's face altering from something meaningful and deep to gentle patience. "I should have told you sooner, but since Sephiroth won't be attending this year, President Shinra asked me to take his place, as well as handpick several promising SOLDIERs to go, mostly for show, of course. Naturally, I chose you and—"

"Aw! Thanks, Angeal!" Zack gave his mentor an affectionate punch on the shoulder.

Angeal chuckled, though his thoughts seemed to be nearing the end of the hallway with a flourish of red robes.

Zack didn't notice, however, and continued talking. "Wow, I've never been to a ball before. Do I have to dance? Finally, those decorum classes will come to some use! Oh, and do I need to take a date or anything like that? I don't have any girl I could bring right now but—oh I know! Could you maybe get an invitation for a buddy of mine instead? You know my friend, Cloud, right?"

The familiar name woke Angeal out of his trance and he turned to Zack with a twinkle in his eye. "The one you mentioned yesterday?"

"And the day before? And before that? And every day for the past couple of months?" Genesis drawled on ahead.

Zack countered hastily. "And how would you even know, Genesis?"

Genesis threw him a piercing glance. "Your idiocy is really something you should get diagnosed. Angeal and I have no secrets. How could I not know when this is all you ever talk about?" A look of disgust came over his face as he added: "I don't know why you bother, 'Geal, he's going to give you gray hairs with his lack of intelligence."

Angeal cast Genesis a look but Zack was already responding, a broad grin on his face: "If I were you, I'd worry about my own hair."

Genesis, who had already reached the elevators, visibly tensed and turned around slowly, a defiant gleam in his eyes.

Zack continued louder turning back to Angeal: "Anyway, you should really get a look at this kid sometime, Angeal. He's small but he has the heart of a SOLDIER, I think—"

"Please, Zack," interrupted Genesis, with a sweetly acidic undertone. He turned towards Zack to flaunt an impish grin, a silent warning he was _not_ one to accept insults. "That pretty little thing? I'd say he's only good for two things at most: small uncomfortable spaces, and fuc—

"—Genesis." Angeal cut in with a pointed narrowing of his eyes.

Genesis seemed about to say something else, but again their gazes met. Zack observed curiously as a number of emotions seemed to flash through Genesis' eyes under Angeal's scrutiny, like a meld of colours thrown onto a blank canvas. Genesis azure glare was a cold one, capable of materializing glaciers beneath a burning sun. Yet one blink later suggested something else entirely, reminiscent of a child wavering on the injustice of having his favorite toy taken away from him. And then there was a third expression, completely different, somehow fragile, a sorrowful gaze that almost reminded Zack that Genesis was human after all, with feelings just like everyone else.

For what seemed an eternity they argued silently, a battle Angeal finally won. And surprisingly, his opponent accepted this defeat with a mere smirk and a roll of his shoulders.

"Fine. Let him be fixated, it is of no concern to me."

_Fixated?_ Zack shook his head and turned back to his mentor.

"Zack," Angeal turned his attention to the young Second, "if your friend is worthy of SOLDIER then he should have no problem with the assessments."

Zack didn't look convinced with the response. "Well, _I_ know he is, but sometimes Cloud can be so…" he sighed, unable to finish the thought.

Angeal placed a hand on his protégé's shoulder. "If you're training with him, I have no doubt in my mind the boy will be worth considering."

Sephiroth, who had been silent throughout the entire exchange, suddenly interfered: "You are referring to the infantryman you introduced me to earlier, correct, Zack?"

"Oh, you remembered! Wait till I tell Clo—"

"He _was_ quite small. Angeal, can you honestly justify your words to Zack?"

Zack's face fell. He looked immediately to Angeal for reassurance.

Angeal, however, turned towards Sephiroth. "Anyone can attain what they desire if they embrace their dreams. And with a little bit of help," he briefly winked at Zack, "I stand by what I said before. Cloud should be fine."

Sephiroth was about to counter with another analysis but appeared to think better of it. Even Sephiroth knew there was no arguing against Angeal's famous mantra.

Zack grinned. "Angeal's right. Just you watch, Cloud _will_ get into SOLDIER, I'll make sure of it. The kid's got everything it takes—"

"Yes, I think all of SOLDIER can see that with the parade you're giving him." Genesis cut in abruptly.

"What—"

Genesis gave Zack an exasperated sigh, cutting him off completely. "You just don't see it do you? Never were too bright, I suppose."

Zack stared in bewilderment.

Genesis and Sephiroth stepped into the elevator while Angeal lingered behind to address his protégé. For Angeal, it was painfully obvious how blind Zack was concerning his fascination with his younger friend, but given his own experiences with these kinds of things, he knew it was a revelation the Second would have to discover on his own.

Zack's naïve expression suggested it wasn't going to happen anytime soon, though. _Perhaps a hint …_

"Zack," he began, as if speaking to a child instead of the sixteen year old SOLDIER Second Class that stood in front of him.

Zack turned to his mentor, the irritation about Genesis' comment still very apparent. It was a clear sign the teen had yet to realize even the direction of his preferences.

_But this isn't the time or place for such a talk._

Angeal sighed. "Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow."

"But—"

"Zack."

And there it was. The tone that denied any further argument from making its case, a settlement that sealed the safe and buried the key.

Zack knew better than to protest. He sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Night, Angeal."

"Goodnight, Zack."

The elevator closed and Zack was left alone in the empty hallway.

* * *

Genesis was smiling amusedly as Angeal approached him, his lean figure resting casually against the wooden door to his quarters. Several strands of hair flitted lazily across half of his face, casting tendrils of shadows across an azure gaze.

"You should be packing so you can get some rest before your flight leaves." Angeal said quietly.

Genesis nodded. "You could always help me so it doesn't take that long?" He swept his gloved hand into a graceful arc, extending Angeal an invitation into his living room.

Angeal went in, waiting for Genesis to close the front door before they proceeded to his bedroom down the hall. He watched in silence as Genesis pulled out his Shinra issued duffel bag, tossing it onto the center of his bed and slowly unzipping each compartment. Angeal helped by gathering the set of toiletries he knew were beneath the alarm clock drawer and placing them within reach. He couldn't help but chuckle audibly when Genesis began pulling out random articles from his closet and flinging them over his head, unbothered with whether they landed on the bed or not.

Genesis stopped and turned to peer at his best friend with a mischievous grin. "And what is so funny?"

Angeal leaned over to pick up a black leather boot that had missed the bed by two feet. "You're such a walking paradox, you know that?"

Genesis seemed to realize what Angeal was referring to, eyeing the various items scattered throughout the otherwise tidy room. He gave him a sheepish grin and went around to pick up the other boot. "What's the point in confining myself to perfect circles and squares? I like spontaneous, and besides," he handed Angeal the boot, "organization was never my strong point. That's what I have you for."

Angeal made to whack him playfully across the head but Genesis had already moved away and back to the closet. He scowled teasingly and pointed to his half-empty bag. "Now, now, weren't you here to help me pack?"

Angeal laughed aloud and rolled his eyes. "Of course, Gen, but throwing leather at this rate is surely going to bury me alive."

Genesis threw yet another piece of clothing backwards—which Angeal instinctively reached out and caught, laughing unreservedly. "Shut up, just help me."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, one they had experienced since their childhood days in Banora. Angeal watched as Genesis sifted through his abundant wardrobe, his eyebrows creasing every now and then when he had to choose between two or more things. He habitually brushed his auburn hair out of his face, a gesture Angeal had grown accustomed to, slender fingers working delicately as they combed between article after article. And even though the room was well-lit, it was just a dull glow compared to the seemingly vibrant light emitting from his eyes.

It was a blissful moment, one Angeal could have remained in forever. Unfortunately, however, Genesis broke it: "So, what are you going to do about your lovesick pup?"

"Genesis, I hardly think your behavior before was appropriate—" Angeal started.

With a customary sweep across the front of his auburn hair, Genesis turned temperate, azure eyes in his friend's direction.

"Angeal," he stated firmly, "as much as I dislike him, I know how important Zack is to you, and I will tell you that it _is_ painfully obvious how infatua—"

"Nonetheless, Gen," Angeal returned, only the slightest sign of retaliation on his stoic expression, "Zack will come to those things when he does, at his own pace. It is not my wish to further burden the boy with—"

"He's sixteen, 'Geal," Genesis interrupted, "and a SOLDIER Second Class. I think it's safe to acknowledge he's no longer a boy."

_Well if you put it that way _… Angeal frowned.

"And if I'm not mistaken," Genesis continued with a knowing smile, "this Cadet Strife considers him a close friend. Must have a dysfunction for such bad taste," he added, letting the disgust on his face show. Realizing that, he gave Angeal an apologetic shrug. "No offense to you, of course."

Angeal just shook his head. "Don't worry, none taken."

Genesis continued. "And I will admit I don't _care_ much about anything concerning the infantryman, but thanks to you, your obsession with your little _protégé_, and current events," Genesis paused, reaching out for a Banora apple on his dresser and holding it up as if to make a point, "I do know that Strife cares very much for Zack, and is willing to do just about _anything_ for him."

Angeal remained silent though there was a trickle of a smile on his face with the implied memory. After all, it had been him who had stopped Genesis from sending the blond teen into a coma. The shared memory was short-lived though.

"Think of the good it could do for them, Angeal," Genesis spoke softer, a whisper almost, and just the slightest bit sensual, "what a gift it turned out to be for us."

Angeal doubted Genesis cared what 'good' it could do for them. But he also knew, behind the narcissistic and unfeeling exterior he so lavishly displayed, Genesis was a good person. And perhaps helping Zack realize his feelings for Cloud was indeed a genuine deed, even if Zack would never be able to trace this help back to Genesis.

But Zack and Cloud was suddenly the least of Angeal's problems. Genesis' eyes were no longer glowing softly, but blazing brighter …

Before he even realized it, Angeal closed the gap remaining between himself and Genesis, whose head lifted immediately as the taller man's arms were suddenly wrapped beneath the red coat and around his waist. Their glances met and azure oceans broke into the beginning of a storm, threatening to unleash beyond any remaining boundaries, turning into an abyss of temptation. These were opportune moments, moments limited time and Shinra policy kept them from having as much as they would have liked.

Angeal fought the urge to moisten his suddenly very dry lips, Genesis' but a sheer few inches away.

"Angeal," Genesis spoke softly, those lips, mere centimeters apart now, curving up at the corners into a small but sincere smile, "breathe."

Angeal blinked before finally releasing the intake of air he'd so readily sacrificed for the sake of those wondrous blue eyes. Genesis chuckled lightly, a chaste kiss placed gently on the rougher lips above him before taking a step back.

"Perhaps you're right, why would I grant your little puppy such a joy as ours? The poor thing is so dense he wouldn't know how to appreciate it. I only tolerate him because of you, you know. Lucky for him you mean so much to me."

Angeal placed a hand tenderly against his lover's cheek, cupping it with a gentle caress. He stared momentarily into the dreamlike haze accenting Genesis' beautiful face, his thoughts uncharacteristically out of the fine line he so stringently kept them in. It was after several more breaths that he suddenly remembered the main reason he'd followed Genesis.

"Gen, your injury, it has yet to heal, am I wrong?"

And the moment was lost. An invisible wall suddenly came between them, solid and cold like frozen water. Genesis immediately retracted from Angeal's closeness and delved into his wardrobe. Without meeting his gaze, he answered coolly, "It's fine, Angeal, really. I can hardly feel the pain anymore."

"So there is still pain then?" Angeal remained where Genesis had left him standing. When Genesis refused to answer, much less look at him, he repeated. "Still pain, Gen?"

Genesis threw a pair of uniform pants backwards onto the bed but still said nothing. Angeal folded it neatly and placed it inside the bag. He waited unwearyingly, knowing that it was usually the most important element with his impatient friend.

After some more article-tossing, Genesis came over and folded some shirts in his hands. He took his time in creasing them perfectly and lining each item up accordingly. Still without looking at Angeal, he finally answered: "Would you expect me to stay here and cry over a little scratch?"

"But it's not a little scratch, Gen. Even Sephiroth agrees there's reason to worr—"

"It was just an accident, nothing more," he cut in swiftly.

Angeal took a step forward, his arms rising slightly but ending up back along his sides. Even though he knew Genesis would never admit it, he had to ask, had to see if there was any chance the injury was not as bad as he thought it was. "Genesis, please. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you because of a stupid accident."

This time Genesis turned around completely to face him, their eyes locking. He gave Angeal another smile, small but meaningful, almost pleading, and took Angeal's hands into his own.

"Trust me, Angeal.'"

Angeal felt his eyelids lower in submission. He knew he could never deny his Genesis, no matter how often he stubbornly rebelled against what was good for him. The fact remained that this was the person he loved, would always love.

"I always will, Gen."

* * *

Lights out had long passed and Cloud found himself wide awake. Still.

He couldn't believe it. How could Zack get him a gift like this? Where did he get it from? He knew SOLDIERs made a pretty decent salary but this was just too much, especially for someone like … _me_.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the glistening object in his hands. A sword.

_Zack got me a … sword._

True, it was nothing compared to Zack's own, but this one was … _mine_. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined owning something so magnificent before making it into SOLDIER, he was just a mere infantryman, after all. After the last incident—where two grunts accidentally injured each other whilst fooling around with swords—Heidegger had banned all weaponry usage outside of supervised training among them. And so, infantrymen weren't even allowed to have weapons in their possession—

He suddenly jumped up in alert, hitting his head on the edge of the top bunk. Fortunately his comrade merely shifted in his sleep, too tired to bother complaining. Not that Cloud would have noticed anyway.

_I'm not allowed to have this!_

Come morning, it would be taken away immediately, no questions asked.

_What to do, what to do_ … Cloud lay still for several moments, pensive with how to avoid having this magnificent parcel taken from him before he even wielded it. And then it hit him.

Zack.

_Zack can take care of it for me, just in the meantime …_

A glance at his watch told him the majority of the Shinra employees was probably in their quarters. But there were still the guard and security to consider, not to mention the off chance of running into a SOLDIER—officially SOLDIERs had no curfew. They were sure to catch him if he tried …

_But what if I _don't_ get caught?_

Another glance at his new sword was all it took. The sword that _Zack_ had gotten him.

As silently as he could, Cloud slipped out of bed and made his way towards the door.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	3. Favours

**A/N: **This chapter was probably the most difficult for me to write so far—yes, since I have a whole _three_ chapters—but alas, it's finally here and we shall see if third time's a charm indeed. A big thanks to everyone who's alerted/fave'd and especially reviewed this story, it means a lot to me and I love you guys for it ;)

Thank you to Chibipinkbunny for helping me here and there. I know how busy life has been and I appreciate it so much. And of course, endless thanks to my talented beta, Cookiecat. I must've sent her this chapter a million times lol, thank you, Cookie! As always, you are epic! *hugs to you both*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Square Enix's fabulous world. Just practicing my puppeteering skills.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Favours**

_/\^/\^/\_

"_Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a _

_listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around."_

_/\^/\^/\_

_Quote by: __Leo Buscaglia_

_

* * *

_

His fingers touched lightly, skimming across the small of her back like a pianist's hands might lilt across a keyboard. They lingered for a moment, trailing downwards against the sides of her blouse until they reached the neat folds tucked into the hem of her skirt. He could feel her sudden intake of breath, waiting for more, for desire and longing to finally overcome, but instead he only pressed his fingers against the sides of her waist gently, tracing small circles along the thin fabric in a soothing motion.

She relaxed, exhaling. Her eyes opened up fractionally and she smiled up at the sandy-haired man that gazed down at her. "We can, you know. If you want …"

The SOLDIER arched an eyebrow at her and chuckled. "You know I would love nothing more, Helen." A release of hot breath, an involuntary shudder; he knew she would give him anything right now.

_Perfect …_

"Kunsel. Oh, Kunsel, just—"

He held up a finger quickly to silence her. "Ssh. Don't you worry, beautiful. We will. Trust me." He gingerly tucked a stray hair behind her ear, resting his palm against the side of her cheek, a soft caress.

The tender gesture elicited a sigh from the girl, and she closed her eyes, all the while nuzzling into his rough hand. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course," he replied huskily.

Pouted lips and dazed eyes. The SOLDIERs lips descended onto hers, a gentle tug at first, then slowly delved deeper, pressing urgently. She moaned, her heaving bosom and erratic breathing signs of her quickly dwindling patience. Her silk blouse soon joined the already discarded coat on the bottom landing of the stairwell, forgotten. Just as he began to unzip the accompanying skirt, however—

"Ah!"

_What the—_but the girl was already hiding behind him, his broad back serving as a temporary shield.

He turned towards the imposter, a wrinkle appearing on his forehead when a familiar mess of blond hair came into view. "Strife?"

Standing on the bottom landing in nothing but a thin muscle shirt and loose pajama bottoms, and looking stark-white, was the blond infantryman. Cloud stared at the SOLDIER with wide blue eyes, evidently surprised. He fumbled with the package in his hands before standing at attention. "Sergeant Kunsel, sir."

Kunself frowned, but waved it off quickly. "At ease. Do me a favor, hand me that coat at your feet, please?"

Wordlessly, Cloud picked up the small blazer. He had seen the girl, of course, and knew without question what had been about to happen between the two. Embarrassed, he handed the piece of clothing to Kunsel, all the while avoiding eye contact with the shaking girl behind him.

Kunsel handed her the garment over his shoulder, the tone of his voice softening. "Here you go, darling."

She took it and quickly put it on.

Cloud stood by uneasily, undoubtedly racking his brain for some kind of explanation. He visibly flinched when Kunsel turned towards him.

With a shuffling of his feet and a nervous clearing of this throat, he started. "Sir, I was just—"

"Just a moment, Strife. Darling, you think you could wait for me outside real quick?"

The girl, wrapped securely in her coat, hurried out the nearest exit in a huff, grabbing her blouse on the way out. She cast Cloud an irritated glance, frowning slightly at the long object he was clearly trying to hide behind himself. One look at the handsome SOLDIER Second Class, however, was enough to calm her down.

As soon as the door closed, Cloud looked towards the SOLDIER, who gave a low whistle.

"This one could be a keeper …" He mumbled, before tuning his attention back to Cloud, giving him a quizzical look, as if trying to figure out how to best assess the situation.

Expecting the worst, Cloud didn't know how to respond so just stared back uncertainly. After a moment, he said in a resigned voice: "Sir, I'm sorry for being out after curfew, it's just—"

"That package. Is that a sword?"

Cloud blinked, stunned. His entire plan went straight out the window. He groaned internally, bracing himself for the consequences. Avoiding the Second's eyes, he answered meekly. "Yes sir."

Kunsel suddenly grinned. _So that's who the sword was for_. _Hmm, guess Zack doesn't know about the new regulations. He bought Strife a sword! Wow, he must have really saved up … _

When the sandy-haired man didn't continue, Cloud looked away uncomfortably, sighing in frustration.

Noticing his sallow expression, Kunsel laughed. "Relax. You're not in trouble."

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm not?"

Kunsel shook his head, still beaming. "Nope. Tell me, where do you plan on hiding it?"

A tinge of pink tainted Cloud's cheeks. "At Lieutenant Fair's."

"As I expected. Well, Strife, I think I can help you out."

Cloud's jaw lowered in surprise. "You're going to help—why?"

Kunsel's grin broadened. "Because I can." He reached into his back pocket and retrieved a key card. "And because I know that Zack gave it to you and that he can be a bit absentminded sometimes." _And even though you don't know it, Strife, you're really important to him_.

"How did you know Zack gave it to me?" Cloud suddenly asked, his eyes narrowing just slightly.

The SOLDIER pointed at the wrapping. "I recognized the packaging." _Boy doesn't miss a thing, does he?_ "Here. This is a universal key for the SOLDIER quarters, except for those of the Firsts of course. I'll get it back from you later. Zack's apartment is on the forty-seventh floor, room fifty-four, third door to the left. He usually leaves it unlocked, but just in case, that same card should get you in."

Cloud took the card hesitantly. He couldn't fathom why Kunsel was even bothering. Helping out a measly grunt was more of a Zack-thing—well, more of a Zack-helping-Cloud-thing—so what did Kunsel have to gain in all of this? He cleared his throat. "I apologize for intruding on your, er …"

Kunsel offered him a warm smile, "Don't worry about it." His smile suddenly turned into a sly grin. "Helen and I have an … understanding of sorts. And if I play my cards right with her," he leaned in closer and whispered, "Between you and me, I'll have more access to the VR room outside of my scheduled time. So we'll both win." He winked at the younger and said in a louder voice: "I'm going into the hallway for a bit to get back to my … business. When I come back I better not find you here. Understood?"

Cloud nodded. There was a reason he had chosen this particular staircase: hardly anyone used it. Most Shinra employees preferred the elevators. That he should run into Kunsel and walk away unscathed was a fortunate turn of events. "Yes sir. And … thanks."

"Sure." Kunsel nodded back.

He was out the door within seconds and Cloud was left alone in the empty stairwell. _More access to the VR room … _He took a deep breath and looked up towards the eleven flights he needed to take to get to Zack's quarters unseen. _None of my business anyway_. _Better get moving._

_

* * *

_

"Copy to copter seven?"

"…"

"Copter seven, do you read?"

"…"

"… Copter seven?"

The reply was still silent, the radio completely ignored.

"… Reno, answer your damn radio before—"

And suddenly a cocky, drawling voice replied. "Reno of the Turks, how can I help you?"

The girl on the opposite end sighed in exasperation. "This isn't a time to be messing around, Reno."

The disheveled redhead blew out a long stream of smoke from his cigarette. He could imagine how the girl's eyes would be closed in frustration, her two fingers pinching the bridge of her nose and her short hair cascading over her face as she tilted it down to take a deep breath. Cissnei was so easily bothered. "Relax, yo. I'm here, the chopper's warmed-up, and now all I need is the cargo. Everything's peachy."

"Reno."

The change of voice had the redhead sitting slightly straighter, though his response was still mischievous. "Whoa, what happened to your voice, Cissnei?"

"Enough with the stupidities."

The stern tone made the redhead scowl, but he responded immediately. "Tseng."

"There have been monster sightings along the borders of Wutai. Take it into consideration."

"You got it, boss.

"I mean it, Reno. You're transporting Commander Rhapsodos, and if—"

"Yeah, yeah. He's one of the big-shots. I get it. Look, no worries. It's me, Reno."

"That is what worries me …"

"Yo, boss, that ain't—"

"Over and out."

The radio was silent. Reno shrugged and resumed his post: seat pushed back as far as possible, arms resting casually behind his mess of hair, and long legs propped precariously atop the steering wheel. He took in another hit of his cigarette and closed his eyes. Elena had better have a good reason for why he was filling in for her …

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

No answer. Pallid walls stretched along either side of the wooden door, the empty hallway filled with nothing but an eerie silence, deafening in its own entirety. He felt the overwhelming urge to turn right back around and flee. Breaking into a SOLDIER's quarters and getting caught could get him thrown out of Shinra.

_But Zack won't say anything. And there_ _is still the possibility that he isn't even there_…

Cloud took a deep breath, raised his fist for the second time, and held it in midair. The black wooden door leered down at him, looming like a monster ready to swallow anything within a ten foot radius. He sighed and lowered his clenched hand slowly, letting it rest on the doorknob. There was no need to be nervous. This was _Zack_.

Turning the knob revealed Kunsel had been right. The room was unlocked.

He stepped in cautiously, a chill running down his spine with the colder than average temperature that greeted him. It must've been at most forty degrees. _Sweet Gaia, why is it so cold in here? _He could feel goose bumps surfacing across his bare arms and thinly-wrapped body. Carefully he shut the door behind him.

And felt instantly better. Despite the frigid air, there was something inexplicably warm and familiar about being in Zack's apartment though Cloud couldn't quite place what it was. He had never been here before despite Zack's occasional invitation.

_Too much. He already does too much for me. I can't accept him being so nice. He's probably the laughing stock of SOLDIER because of me. _The thoughts only heightened Cloud's nerves. He needed to do this quickly.

Setting the wrapped sword against the wall, Cloud trod further into the apartment, careful to be as silent as possible. He could hear a television somewhere, the sounds growing louder as he proceeded down the hall. An alarming shadow suddenly appeared beside him, his heart beating frantically for a split second before he realized it was own.

Pushing forward, he found himself in a small sitting room with a simple coffee table and a medium-sized television. Sprawled out lengthwise along the single couch, holding a sofa pillow to his chest, was—

"Zack."

Cloud stilled with the sudden intrusion of his own voice, his eyes glued to the sleeping form for any sign of awakening, but Zack was sound asleep.

_Wonder why he didn't wake. Isn't Mako supposed to enhance your hearing abilities? Well, the TV is pretty loud._

Without realizing it, Cloud's gaze lingered on the sleeping man, following the path of tiny shadows delineating the contours of broad shoulders, an arch curving downwards over a muscular but slender lower back. Zack lay facing the inside of the couch, black spikes hanging untidily over the edge of the armrest. His legs were bent slightly so that they were hidden from view, his feet just barely dangling over the sofa's edge.

Cloud took a step forward, his breath caught slightly and his eyebrows furrowed. Blue eyes remained fixed on the SOLDIER, subconsciously raking over Zack's mostly bare body. Even when they trained together, Zack always wore his uniform. And despite that Cloud already _knew_ how muscled and toned his friend was, _seeing_ it was an entirely different thing. He wondered how many squats it had taken for Zack's thighs to bulge out that way, or where the scar on his left bicep had come from, or—

The smaller teen blinked when he realized how close he'd gotten to the sofa. To Zack. _To Zack only wearing boxers _… It shouldn't have bothered him. He'd seen other men naked, after all. In the army, it was inevitable. Perhaps it was the thought of being in Zack's apartment without permission. Or perhaps it was the fact that said boxers were lower than they should have been, revealing the ridges leading down to Zack's—

Cloud felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He forced his gaze away quickly, internally scolding himself for being so … _so what? Inappropriate_? Zack was a guy just like Cloud; they had the same body parts. Really, there was nothing to get embarrassed about … Except for the fact that Zack had that perfect body of a man Cloud would probably never come close to attaining.

Suddenly, the sleeping SOLDIER stirred.

Cloud flinched, jumping a foot away, the back of his knees colliding with the coffee table. He quickly grabbed the edge before he fell over, his eyes never leaving Zack's restless shape. He was sure Zack would wake up, would find him and get upset. Maybe be so angry he'd denounce their friendship.

" … mnmnh … me hero …"

Cloud froze. _Did he just—_

" …mnmh … mine …"

—_talk in his sleep?_

The SOLDIER shifted a final time, curling into as much of a ball as his build, broader than most sixteen year olds, was capable of. He tucked in his legs and pulled the small pillow closer to his chest, the topmost part of his face nuzzling into it, as if searching for warmth.

Cloud's lips tugged at the corners. The gesture was so … 'cute' seemed to be the only word that came to mind but the blond shook his head at the mere thought. Zack would burst into hysterics if he knew Cloud had placed 'Zack' and 'cute' in the same sentence. _And besides, guys don't call each other stuff like that …_

He cast his glance away from the sight and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. It was so easy to get distracted when Zack was involved. Awake, the SOLDIER was infectious, a constant breath of fresh air. It appeared Zack was just as fascinating in his sleep.

_Stop it. You sound like one of his fangirls. Stop wasting time_ _… You should probably leave him a note or something … _His eyes fell on a blank piece of notebook paper. _Perfect_. _Now if I could just find a pen or …_

He raised his head in search of some kind of writing tool when he heard a small moan behind him. Cloud tensed, waiting for an outburst of a sort, but when none came he turned around. Slowly.

Zack was squeezing the sofa cushion even tighter.

_He's really bunched up ... I wonder why._

And then it occurred to him. The apartment was freezing and Zack was only wearing boxers. Even if he was SOLDIER, he was still human. Without even a second's hesitation, Cloud turned towards the open door at the end of the hall, searching and finding what he was looking for: Zack's bedroom.

The curtains were drawn, allowing a stream of lighting from the spot-lights surrounding Shinra headquarters to shine through the only window in the apartment. The soft beam bathed the room in a yellowish-white haze, illuminating the queen-sized bed in the center of the room and a couple of socks left thrown onto the floor. Cloud smiled to himself. He'd always thought Zack was the messy type.

He worked quickly, removing the comforter and piling it into his arms. It covered most of his view and so he moved slowly so as not to bump into anything and break any of Zack's things.

_I wonder if he even owns anything breakable._

Entering the sitting room he found Zack in the same fetal position, if possibly holding the small pillow closer to himself.

In one swift movement, Cloud draped the blanket over him, gingerly grabbing hold of the ends so that it covered Zack completely. He hovered only slightly, even holding his breath, whatever it took to avoid nudging the older teen and waking him up. The result was a mostly hidden Zack, the ends of his black spikes and closed eyelids peaking out at the top.

Cloud's eyes darted back towards the coffee table, searching for the pen he'd initially sought out. A chewed up pencil was all he found, and so he grabbed it hurriedly_._ Using the light from the television, he quickly scribbled the note.

After reading it over to make sure he hadn't misspelled or left anything out, he neatly printed his name on the bottom of the paper. When he was satisfied, he placed it within sight, standing up simultaneously and turning to give Zack one last look before heading back to his own quarters.

But then … he couldn't seem to look away.

Sometime during his note-scribbling, Zack's face had become uncovered. And on his face, unmistakably, was a small smile. Only …

_There's something … different … about that smile …_

As if guided by an invisible hand, Cloud moved forward, lulled in like a warm fire might embrace a cold wanderer after a winter night's storm. Each step was taken carefully, slowly, almost painstakingly, though as to why he had no idea. All he knew in this moment was that he needed to get closer.

Before he knew it, Cloud was once again by the sofa.

Zack exhaled softly, a stream of warm air eliciting from the thin gap between his lips. Tousled black hair fell between closed eyes, dangling over the bridge of his nose.

Cloud's fingers reached out tentatively, wanting to brush away the stray strands of hair and smooth them back over his pale skin. He had to move even closer for his arm to be within reach, Zack's musky cinnamon scent embracing him almost immediately, wrapping itself around Cloud like the blanket he'd placed over Zack's body, warm and inviting, safe and promising. Zack was but several inches away from him, his warm breath playing on Cloud's face, far closer than they'd ever been before.

"Cloud …"

And the spell was broken.

Cloud's outstretched hand, merely centimeters away from the SOLDIER's face, was yanked back as if burnt by a flame. He stumbled backwards for the second time, barely missing the coffee table by an inch.

"… mmnh … Cloud ..."

Panic set into the infantryman and he backed away even further. His heart began to hammer beneath his chest and the air seemed to thicken significantly, the noise from the television suddenly more threatening. It was too much, too loud.

… _Inappropriate …_

Grabbing the remote without thinking, he clicked the power off, plunging the room into silence. He swerved his gaze onto the SOLDIER, a small part of him hoping to see his friend's sky-blue eyes. So what if Zack caught him? At least maybe he could help clear up some of this ... _confusion_? Zack was always one for jokes after all; maybe he knew Cloud was in here all along, maybe he'd said his name on purpose, maybe—

But there was only darkness. Zack was as asleep as he had been upon entering. And despite the lack of smothering noise, Cloud found himself more labored in breath than before. Something had just happened, something big. Too big for Cloud to comprehend.

Too strange for him to even _want_ to understand.

… _too wrong …_

His legs were trembling and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Cloud shook his head and backed away clumsily, bumping his right arm into the wall but not caring. _It's nothing, Zack's just sleep talking._ _I … have to get out of here._

Without a moment's thought, he hurriedly made his way over to where he had left his sword and placed it against the corner in the sitting room where Zack could see it when he woke up.

He barely made it to the door without breaking into a run.

_What are you running from?_

By the time he reached the stairs he was half-sprinting, flinging himself through the door and down the flights with a speed that had to be an all-time record. Approaching his quarters he stopped, leaning against the wall for support, trying to catch his breath before entering. His heart was beating so fast he was sure the other men would wake. He swallowed, the dryness in his mouth making it difficult.

_He was probably just dreaming. _

—_So you think Zack was having a dream about _you_?_

_Well, not necessarily, I—_

_-Let me guess. Just because he smiled you think it was a good dream?_

_What? I don't know, maybe he—_

—_Or better yet, maybe it was one of those dirty dreams._

_No! That's not what I—_

—_You never know. Zack _is_ really friendly. And it's obvious he likes you—_

_As a friend! _

—_What about you? _

_Stop it. It doesn't matter. People dream about other people. It's normal._

—_So why are you nervous?_

_I'm not! It was just … the fear of getting caught?_

—_Right. Since Zack would definitely turn you in if he caught you in his apartment._

_No. He wouldn't. It's just … I don't know what I was thinking. He just said my name. Probably dreaming I messed up during training or something._

—_So then why are you so upset?_

Several mouthfuls of air later, Cloud's heart began to slow down, allowing him to finally enter his room. He wished he could have said the same for his racing thoughts.

_There's nothing to think about. No need to get all … upset._

He looked at his alarm clock. It read fifteen after two in the morning. Cloud sighed and closed his eyes, eager for sleep to come and the voices in his head to quiet down. Somewhere he could still hear Zack's voice.

_Cloud …_

_

* * *

_

Reno heard him before he opened the door. Light but hasty footsteps, the swish of a long coat against fitted boots, not leather but something just as sturdy, perhaps more expensive: Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER First Class. Any decent Turk knew who he was.

Of course, Reno was not just a 'decent' Turk. Second in command demanded a bit more than skill, after all. As the SOLDIER neared Reno mentally sifted through his file.

_Genesis Rhapsodos. Age: 24. Weight: 160 lbs. Height: 5' 11". Hair Color: Auburn. Eye Color: blue. Hometown: Banora. Weapon: Rapier._

Reno had only seen him once or twice from a distance within the Shinra compound, but aside from that this was the first time he'd be within such close proximity.

The door opened and the SOLDIER First Class got in without so much as a glance in Reno's direction. Auburn hair hid most of the side of his face and yet Genesis didn't bother to push it back. He swiftly secured his own bearings in the cabin before making his way back to the front seat, all the while ignoring the pair of blue eyes that surveyed him curiously.

Reno observed only sparingly—he couldn't care less what this SOLDIER First Class was like, most of them were jerks as far as he was concerned.

Genesis worked quick but efficiently. When he was buckled in he smoothed out his long leather coat in one sweep, the bottom hem waving gently against either side of his clad legs. Long fingers curved over the smooth armrests and he sat with his back straight, a gesture Reno had come to associate with _stick up the ass_.

Not only that, but Genesis had yet to say a single word. Still without looking at him, the SOLDIER finally spoke, an even, cold tone. "Secure. You may proceed."

_Arrogant_.

Ignoring the command—because only the _pilot_ gave commands—Reno gazed at him steadily, sizing up what the immense fuss was about. For being a SOLDIER First, he didn't even seem all that impressive … Suddenly piercing eyes stared back at him.

"Turks may be inept but I know you're not deaf." Genesis spoke softer this time, menacingly. Wintry. "We can leave now." His azure eyes visibly narrowed when a stream of cigarette smoke drifted lazily across the small space between them. "And put out that damn cigarette."

Reno smiled cockily. It was laughable; insults—indirect crap or whatnot—had lost their effect on him many years ago. But he knew better than to directly confront a SOLDIER First Class. Especially one with an _obvious_ attitude problem. And a really sharp sword. He accepted the challenge with one last hit of his smoke—he had been about to toss it anyway; _safety first_!—a smirk and an overfriendly salute. "Aye, aye, Commander."

Simultaneously, he mentally added a detail to the list_. Hobbies: being an asshole._

With speed generally unassociated with normal people, the Turk adjusted himself in his seat, at the same time pulling and pushing a succession of levers and buttons, and they were in the air. Faster than usual. "Name's Reno." he said, still smirking.

Genesis Rhapsodos didn't utter a word.

Not that it mattered. Beefed-up, sparkly-eyed chumps and intelligent killing operatives were just not meant to live in harmony, an unwritten law that even Reno followed without question.

The Turk smiled warily to himself. _This is going to be fun …_

_

* * *

_

Sky-blue eyes shot open.

Zack took in his surroundings and frowned. The television was off and he was covered in his comforter. He remembered falling asleep in the sitting room but … _the blanket?_

_Where did I get this from?_

Moving lethargically, he rose up, yawning, the comforter falling unceremoniously to the floor. Zack realized then why the blanket was so important.

_When did it get so cold in here? Damn heaters must've broken down again …_

He lifted the comforter and draped it over his shoulder, his body quickly cooling with the lack of heat, and made his way over to the bedroom, somehow managing not to bump into anything. When his knees barely grazed the mattress of his bed, he flopped down heavily and sighed.

_Too bad I had to wake up. I was having such a good dream … wonder what it was about …_

_

* * *

_

**Review please :)**


	4. Dare

**A/N:** I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as you will hopefully see in my attempts at humor (I blame Reno). No major warnings, just some small implications heehee … (Still Reno). Lots of hugs and thanks to everyone who alerted/fav'd but especially reviewed thus far; as you know, reviews really are love and I am forever grateful :)

A special thank you to Chibipinkbunny for her usual role in shaping up bits and pieces of my rambles lol, thanks bunny! And my eternal gratitude to my dearest beta, Cookiecat, for all her help. I can't but hope that my writing is getting better and I have you, Cookie, to thank primarily for it. Super big *hugs* to you both!

**Disclaimer:** As of today, at exactly 8:36 pm …nope, still don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dare**

_/\^/\^/\_

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,_

_I hope you dance._

_/\^/\^/\_

_Lyric excerpt: I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack_

* * *

Pain-in-the-arse status aside, Reno tried to be nice at first, but after a few attempts, he came to another solid conclusion: SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos was not only an arrogant asshole, but an utterly rude and annoying arrogant asshole …

"_So, where you from, SOLDIER?"_

"…"

"_Hello? Yo, I know you can hear me, I'm right next to—"_

"_Don't talk to me, Turk."_

"_Hey, just 'cuz I'm a Turk and you're a SOLDIER don't mean—"_

"_I would appreciate if you didn't talk to me."_

"_Dude, we've got about eight hours—"_

"_Then talk, but don't expect me to respond."_

Reno scoffed. What a jerk. He really had tried being nice to the dickwad. _Commander Chump's going to regret it …_

An hour had passed since they exchanged unpleasantries, and meanwhile the once black night sky had shifted steadily into morning. Beyond the metropolis lay what seemed to be an entirely different world, no longer veiled by a shroud of pollution. The sky seemed infinite, expanding towards the ends of the universe, boundless. And even though it was still dark, there was no mistaking the lush carpet of grass that blanketed the landscape below.

Beautiful. Gaia was a beautiful place in her natural state. It was a sight any man would appreciate, a sight Genesis could have stared at with wondrous eyes for hours at a time.

And yet he couldn't.

A beauty as such deserved one's undivided attention. Unfortunately, because of Reno's incessant babbling, Genesis could not offer such notice. And so he opted to stare at a faded area of the dashboard inside a Shinra issued helicopter instead. It was a lighter tone of brown, somewhat blotchy, with an indiscernible border of the original russet shade surrounding it, uneven and marred. And if Genesis was being absolutely honest, he would have dubbed it the blandest, most unattractive smudge he'd ever laid eyes on.

"And then the old guy says 'Yo, that ain't a banana. That's my—"

Too much. The imbecile was just too damn much. He had known how unpleasant it would be to have to ride with a Turk but this was getting ridiculous. Genesis had tried to ignore him. He really had. Angeal would have been proud with how long he'd lasted.

"—never understand why she insists on so much freakin' hair gel—"

Genesis closed his eyes, attempting to block out the redhead's meaningless prattle. He could hear Angeal's voice somewhere. _Don't get angry. Control your temper._

"But you know them. Chicks. Thank Gaia they've got jugs."

How much longer until they landed? Seven hours?

"Found me a new one down in the slums. Looks kinda young though. Maybe a year or two younger—"

The uninteresting smudge swam back into view. Was Shinra really so cheap that even the 'new' helicopters were already somewhat worn? Surely someone as prestigious as himself, Genesis Rhapsodos, deserved better … _I bet Sephiroth doesn't ride in this rubble. I'll have to ask next time I see him._

"—last night's spicy special!"

Reno could be tuned out. Drown out the unnecessary. Just like in war. Speaking of which, he needed to go over his game plan. Negotiations didn't work if done incorrectly, after all. Genesis could do this. He could—

"Know what I mean, yo?"

Genesis tensed, azure eyes narrowing dangerously and auburn locks shifting slightly with the sudden turn of his head. His gaze followed the grubby hand resting lightly on his shoulder down the length of a wrinkled suit jacket and up into twinkling blue eyes.

Reno smiled openly enough, his hand barely touching Genesis' coat in a seemingly friendly gesture, but—

_His eyes …_ An impish light seemed to emanate from the Turk's eyes, mischievous and mocking, like a wayward boy's leer upon successfully stealing a loaf of bread right under the nose of an ignorant baker.

The thought did nothing to quell Genesis' already agitated temper. Without blinking, he cast the other a fuming glare, his tone sharp and unrelenting. "Remove your filthy fingers from my coat. Now."

Reno blinked as if taken aback. "Whoa. That's a bit harsh, dontcha' thin—"

"Now!"

"Fine! Fine!" Reno laughed heartily. He pulled his hand back swiftly and let it rest casually on his thigh. "Didn't know you were the touchy type, yo. Then again, your hair is kind of gir—"

But Genesis had endured enough. Before Reno could say another word, he interrupted rudely: "Listen up, Turk. I don't like you. I don't intend on pretending I like you or even grudgingly respect you. Especially for the sake of cheap conversation, which I already told you not to engage in with me. And I most definitely will not tolerate you touching me or any of my equipment whatsoever. If it weren't for the fact that I need you to fly this chopper, I would have already strapped you to a parachute and thrown you out the window. So if you do not shut the hell up and do your job, you can bet your disheveled little red head that I will make you regret it. Are we understood?"

Their eyes met, and for a moment Reno didn't respond. Then, with a small tilt of his head, he grinned. "Relax, soldier-boy. I get you." With another playful smirk he added: "And just so we're clear, I would've gone nowhere near your _equipment_. Don't roll that way, yo."

Genesis' glare narrowed.

Rolling his eyes in a theatrical fashion, Reno finally turned away with a loud sigh. "A joke, a joke! Geez, alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Turk, I'm warning you—"

"Mum's the word." And the Turk lapsed into silence.

The SOLDIER's icy glower cooled even more but he didn't say a word. He waited a few more minutes, watching the Turk for any signs of retaliation. But much to his surprise, there were none. And so Genesis turned his gaze to the right, the far off ocean coming into his line of vision.

_Good. Now maybe I can enjoy some of the scenery for a while …_

Unfortunately he missed the broad sneer that flickered across the Turk's face.

* * *

His forearms and thighs burned with every move, his stomach growling as a result of a too-early breakfast. And even though he was no longer drenched in rivers of sweat, Cloud still felt somewhat flustered. He kept convincing himself it had nothing to do with the SOLDIER Second Class beside him and all with his recent training.

"Really, I had no idea, Cloud," Zack was explaining earnestly, as they walked alongside each other towards the barracks. "When I was in the infantry, I remember guys having all kinds of weapons. This one guy even specialized in making his own grenades!"

Cloud listened only half-attentively. Up until this point, there had been no mention of his obvious break-in. Not that he suspected Zack would be too upset about that. But … _Nothing happened. He said my name. I got close. Big deal … but, does he know how close I got? Maybe I should ask …somehow, that way there's no …misunderstandings._

"Zack?"

Zack stopped in mid-rant, his hands lowering from whatever gesture they held for whatever it was he had been demonstrating. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for breaking into your apartment without permission."

They reached the barracks, stopping at the door. Zack waved a hand in dismissal. "Ah, don't worry about that. You had a pretty good reason, after all. No harm done, and I didn't even feel you come in anyway. As a matter of fact, I slept incredibly last night! And I had the best dream, too."

He completely missed the falter in Cloud's step.

"I don't remember what it was about though. Shame …"

_The best dream …I wonder what exactly—no! It doesn't matter._ Cloud focused on averting Zack's gaze, his forehead wrinkled and lips pursed.

Fortunately, Zack misinterpreted the look. "Spike, really, don't worry about it. It's no big deal. Kunsel comes over unannounced all the time. And besides, I've been trying to get you to visit since forever! Now you know there's nothing to be afraid of." He grinned, and then looked up pensively. "Wait, you didn't happen to walk into the bathroom, right?"

Cloud's eyes darted up for a fraction of a second. "No, I didn't need to—"

Zack exhaled in relief, following Cloud through the doorway. "Thank Gaia! 'Because I've got some stuff in there that would definitely freak you out."

Despite his discomfort with the situation, Cloud glanced at him inquisitively, at which Zack affectionately ruffled his hair. "Nah, I'm just kidding, Cloud. I'm not into dirty magazines."

Cloud chuckled, albeit somewhat nervously. "I'm not a little kid, Zack. Dirty magazines wouldn't freak me out."

Zack flopped down on Cloud's bed whilst Cloud put the rest of his stuff away. There was a mischievous smirk on the black-haired SOLDIER's face. "Hang on, so you're telling me _you_ are into dirty magazines?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"So what did you want to tell me earlier?"

Zack noticed the abrupt change of topic but merely answered enthusiastically. "Oh! I almost forgot." He paused, leaning slightly forward with a grin. "Guess who's going to a ball?"

Cloud shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "You?"

Zack's grin grew wider. "Yes. And?"

"Um, some girl?"

"Nope. Well, maybe. But someone else."

"Lieutenant Kunsel?"

Zack looked momentarily thoughtful. "Actually Angeal didn't say. But that's not who I'm talking about either."

"Commander Hewley?"

Zack's patience seemed to be dwindling. "Yeah, him too, but there's still someone else. And before you guess wrong again, no, it's not Commander Rhapsodos. Thank Gaia."

Cloud's brow furrowed. He didn't know very many other SOLDIERs by name. But judging by the excited look on Zack's face he knew it had to be someone he was familiar with. _Who could it be? Zack looks really happy about whoever it is. _A though suddenly occurred to Cloud, and he immediately turned away as he muttered his next guess.

"The General?"

Zack chuckled, taking note of Cloud's bowed head. "General Sephiroth? Nah, too bad though. You might've gotten another chance to talk to—ah dammit, I gave it away!"

Cloud whirled around. "M-me?"

"Yeah!"

"Zack. You're joking, right?"

Zack beamed. "Nope. I just got your invitation." He handed Cloud a small envelope from his pant pocket.

Cloud took the proffered piece and held it gingerly, as if it might explode any second. It didn't make sense. Why would Zack get him an invitation to a Shinra ball? He gazed at the older teen with wide eyes. "But, where did you get it from?"

The grin never seemed to leave Zack's face as he replied. "Actually, it was the funniest thing. I opened up my fridge this morning and there it was, a little envelope labeled 'Cloud Strife', leaning against the expired milk carton."

"I thought only SOLDIER was—"

"I really should drink more milk. That's the second carton this month. And before you say anything, I will not take no for an answer. The Shinra ball is a big deal. Lots of higher military and stuff. It would be a great opportunity for someone of your status."

"But Zack, I—"

"Ah!"

"But—"

"Nope."

Cloud slumped against the wall, dropping into a sitting position facing Zack, and glanced at the bright-eyed SOLDIER with a guilty expression.

Zack frowned. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. "Um, you're welcome?"

Cloud looked up quickly, his eyes widening significantly in horror. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Zack. It's not that I don't appreciate it. Thanks, really. I just …" his voice faded at the same time his head dropped.

"Just what, buddy?" Zack prompted. When Cloud didn't answer, Zack reached behind his neck and looked away to hide his disappointment. _Way to go, Fair. He doesn't even want to come … Better make this right._ "You don't have to go if you don't want. I wasn't trying to force you or anything. I just thought it'd be a good chance for you to—"

"Oh no, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Taking a deep breath and avoiding the others concerned expression completely, Cloud mumbled something incoherent.

Zack tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. Even with his enhanced hearing he hadn't understood him. "What?"

Cloud was visibly uncomfortable now. He gave Zack a fleeting look before bowing his head once more. "I'm not sure I'd be familiar with how to act at such an event. I mean," he looked away and said even quieter, "I don't even know how to dance." His already slumped shoulders seemed to sag even more. "Sorry."

Zack snorted aloud—though on the inside he heaved a huge sigh of relief. "You're apologizing for not knowing how to dance? That's not a problem, Cloud. If I can teach you how to fight, then how hard can showing you a little two-step be? The ball isn't for another week so we have plenty of time. At least for the basics. And we can even practice in my room if you want so no one sees. You'll be a star in no time! What do you say?"

Images from the previous night came to mind and, without realizing it, Cloud inhaled sharply… _I was so close to him, and there was something … different_… A haze seemed to blur his thoughts, and he grew dizzy, unaware of the withheld breath. He didn't _want_ to think about it, but watching Zack had been fascinating, like watching a fire consume a forest from afar. And then there was the inexplicable desire to revisit that moment—_Revisit? What, you want to go there again?_ They were strange, these feelings—_wait, what feelings? _One thing was definitely certain: taking dance lessons with _Zack_, being that close to _Zack_, alone with _Zack_, would definitely _not_ help the situation.

"Cloud?"

The younger teen twitched involuntarily. Zack was leaning forward, watching him with a perplexed expression. Cloud knew what he had to do.

"Sure, sounds great."

_Wait, what?_ He mentally kicked himself. _You_ _were supposed to say no! Quick, do it now before—_

Zack's smile widened and his eyes seemed to light up even more. "Fantastic! I'll let you know when by tonight. I've got training in about—" He looked down at his watch, jumping up with a small yelp. "Whoa! Twenty minutes! Damn, Cloud, you make time fly, kiddo. I'll see you later!"

And with that he sprinted out the doorway, leaving an open-mouthed Cloud staring at where he'd last been.

_Too late … _Kiddo? _Is that what he sees me as? _

He frowned. And then he groaned when he realized what he'd just agreed to, dropping his face into his palms. _Why_ _did I say yes? And why is it such a big deal?_

Cloud let the air out of his mouth slowly, having noticed he'd been holding his breath.

_What was I going to do before Zack came in? Oh, right, lunch …_He wasn't really hungry anymore, quite the opposite actually. However, he decided to get something before the cafeteria closed_. I'll worry about this … _thing_ with Zack later._

* * *

The sharp ring of clashing metal echoed throughout the room, the pair of SOLDIERs darting across the entire floor with inhuman speed. They had only begun about a couple hours ago but already a small line of sweat beaded across the younger's forehead and forearms.

Zack leaped out of the swinging sword's path mere seconds before the other blade collided with his own. He crouched defensively, parrying when the other proceeded forward without missing a beat.

Angeal's face remained impassive, watching Zack's retreating figure calmly. His energy seemed to be nowhere near dwindling, nor had he broken into a sweat. If anything he seemed more determined to challenge the younger SOLDIER.

A look of utter frustration crossed his pupil's face. _Man, he's so fast! And I bet he's not even using his complete speed! Got to improve if I want to make First._

A burst of energy seemed to suddenly ignite the black-haired teen, a familiar look Angeal had come to associate with Zack's undying devotion and resolve, a spark that singled him out from amongst so many others.

Zack leaped to the side, falling into a roll and coming up to Angeal's left. Suddenly, Zack was on the offensive. He followed a sequence of patterns, growing more confident as he drove his mentor to the other side of the room. It took every ounce of stamina to maintain his pace. The moves, however, seemed to come naturally. He grinned.

_Man, training with Angeal is so much different than with Cloud._

_Cloud …_

_I should try teaching him some of these new moves. I bet he'll catch on quickly considering what a fast learner the little guy is._

And involuntarily, Zack's mind began to drift to his friend.

The blond infantryman had seemed so upset about breaking into his apartment. If he was being honest with himself, Zack would never have even guessed Cloud would do such a thing. _Imagine that, Cloud Strife, breaking the rules_—_Whoa_! He ducked as Angeal's sword came within centimeters of where his head had been a mere second ago, stopping at the last minute. He knew his mentor would never really hurt him.

"Focus." Angeal snapped.

. "Sorr—"

"Don't apologize. Make up for it."

Zack frowned, pushing himself even more to make up for this lack of defense. Speaking of apologies … Cloud was always apologizing. He'd probably apologize for existing if the circumstance came up … _He even said sorry for not knowing how to dance! As if that was even a crime._

Not that it mattered though. _Once I'm through with him, he'll be a dance pro! Though it is going to be kind of weird. Two guys dancing, that is._ The thought brought a huge smile to his face. This was going to be interesting, to say the least. And fun. Most definitely fun.

_I bet even Cloud will enjoy it. Poor kid, he needs to smile more. Great smile, and too damn cute sometimes …_

Zack started, earning himself a whack on the arm with the flat of the blade. It wasn't hard enough to wound, but enough to bruise. Though Zack paid little attention to the pain.

Cute? Where had that come from?_ I mean, sure. Cloud's a good-looking guy, in a ... nice, kind of way, so … yeah, cute's ok … I think._

Suddenly he lost his footing and the world spun for a swift two seconds—_Shit! I lost my focus again!—_before he landed flat on the floor, bottom first_._

His eyes shut of their own accord. _Aww, man, Angeal's going to kill m—_

"Stop daydreaming and get up."

Zack cracked open an eye. Angeal was hovering over him with a scowl, which only deepened when Zack gave a small apologetic grin.

"Up. Now."

"Yes, sir!" Ignoring the pain, Zack forced himself into position, grimacing when his muscles repelled the vigorous routine.

_Got to stop thinking about Cloud or Angeal's going to cream me … _

* * *

They had been travelling for a couple hours now, not a single word spoken since earlier. Genesis peered towards the pilot's seat out of the corner of his eye every so often just in case the Turk decided to change his mind. Fortunately for the SOLDIER though, Reno appeared to have gotten the message.

Genesis smirked to himself. _That's the way it should be. Wait till I tell Ange—_

And then the whistling started.

Genesis turned his head slowly, meaningfully.

And yet Reno didn't seem to notice. Or care. As if oblivious the Turk continued to whistle jovially, tossing his head of scraggly red hair from right to left as the tune picked up, even removing his hands from the steering stick to snap along with his imaginary song.

Genesis hands clenched into fists. _Be nice … cordial. He's an adult too … I think._ He spoke only one word: "Stop."

Reno glanced sideways, blinking as if only just realizing the SOLDIER's presence. He shrugged. "Sorry, yo, but we're right above the ocean now and stopping would definitely be a big no-no." With that, he picked up right where he left off.

The auburn-haired Commander closed his eyes and muttered. "Not the helicopter, you idiot. The whistling."

Reno turned a beaming grin his way. "Oh! You meant the whistl—" he burst out laughing, letting go of the steering to clutch his middle. Without Reno handling the helicopter, it began to rock haphazardly, plunging into a sudden drop when his knee 'accidentally' moved the steering stick.

"Oh man, my mistake, I thought you—"

"Fly the damn plane!"

Reno scowled, his slouch unwavering whilst he maneuvered the helicopter back onto course. "Chill out, yo. I'm just messing."

"Yes, I can see that. Apparently fucking around is all you Turks are capable of accomplishing."

"Yo, that's uncalled for. For your information, I'm the best damn pilot there is and I know what I'm doing."

"Really? Because you could've fooled me. Not only do you not understand what 'shut the hell up' means, but you have the gall to actually 'mess around' on a mission this important!"

"You need to calm the hell down, yo."

"Why should I? You wanted to talk, now we're talking!"

Reno shrugged. "Ain't my fault you SOLDIERs are so uptight."

"Better uptight than a complete fucking mor—"

"Oh shit."

Genesis stopped his rant, his annoyed expression still set. "What now?"

The helicopter suddenly veered into a sharp left, Genesis' belongings hanging from the restraints against gravity whilst they swerved into an unprecedented sideways flip.

"What the hell's going—"

Reno shot him a wide-eyed glance. "Hang on, yo!"

It was all Genesis could do but hold on, inwardly grateful for the double fitted seatbelts keeping him tied down. He swore, glancing towards his redheaded companion.

Reno looked scared, eyes darting across the panel board as he fumbled with a number of buttons and levers. The water seemed to be about two hundred feet away, a distance easily covered within seconds.

_He's not messing around this time. He's scared out of his mind. We're going to crash._

It was then that Reno glanced in Genesis direction, chuckling when the wide-eyed SOLDIER began pulling out the life jacket from beneath his seat.

"Relax, yo," Reno drawled. He grabbed hold of the steering and pulled and pushed a variety of levers and buttons in one swift movement. Just before they were about to hit, the helicopter gave a sharp right, angled sideways, and then surged upward. They were once again back amidst the clouds, their path as fluid as if nothing had happened at all.

For a moment neither spoke. And then Reno uttered cruelly: "Now _that's_ fucking around."

Genesis turned towards the other, his face a light shade of pink. He was livid. In less than a second, he retrieved a knife from his boot, whirled around angrily to the left, and—

Came face-to-face with a pistol.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He had underestimated the Turk. Not that it mattered. Considering their current location—inside a chopper—he highly doubted Reno would actually use the pistol. The same way he didn't really plan on wielding the knife. It was more for show and they both knew it. Nonetheless, Genesis didn't yield. In the same instance, he regained composure. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you, I know what I'm doing."

"The hell you do! We almost crashed!"

Reno laughed bitterly. "Yeah. So?"

Genesis, usually able to find an abundance of words for almost any situation, sputtered. "So? SO!"

Reno smirked, his pistol disappearing before he settled both hands on the steering stick. Genesis' knife remained centimeters from his jugular, though Reno didn't seem to care. "Ain't my fault you SOLDIERs don't know how to have fun."

"Intelligent people have a different definition of fun."

"Yeah, 'cuz getting experimented on and fighting alongside monstrous brutes is so much more safe. Not to mention 'intelligent'."

Genesis fumed. "Being a SOLDIER is more than that. It's about pride and—"

Reno burst out laughing, nastily. "Even I know you don't believe that bullshit."

"That's enough talking, Turk." Genesis cut in coldly. "Be warned that your actions today will be of great consequence."

Reno snorted. "Like hell they—"

All of a sudden the helicopter pitched upward, a loud thud reverberating from below. Reno's face contorted in shock.

Genesis laughed bitterly. "You must be utterly dense if you think that trick's going to work agai—"

"I'm not messing this time, yo!"

The strike beat once more, sending the helicopter into an awkward fall sideways. Reno busied himself with the panel board, no longer slouching and nowhere near fumbling, but completely alert.

Genesis still didn't look convinced, the knife still pointed at Reno. "Quit it, Turk. I don't have time for more of your—"

Reno suddenly grabbed the handset. "Copy to ground control! I got a code five!"

Genesis looked at the radio in his hand, his eyes narrowing. _It's just for show_. _He can't possibly—_

"Ground control here. What's your position?"

Reno glanced at a small dial along the side of the board. "About fifteen kilometers south of—FUCK!"

This time the opposing force struck from the bottom right side, sending the helicopter spinning. Genesis cursed aloud. "Turk, I swear to you, if you're just—"

"I'm not messing around! Something is ramming into us, or are you stupider than I though—_oof_!"

The radio crackled again. "Reno? Reno? What's going on exactly? What kind of mons—"

"Monster?" Genesis finished. Before Reno could respond to either, however, a gruesome sight suddenly came into view not one hundred feet away in front of them. A black mass of two tons of muscle, fatally sharp claws and teeth, and raging red eyes.

Reno and Genesis looked at each other wordlessly.

It was a Neo Bahamut.

* * *

**Review please :) **


	5. Dance

**A/N**: Hello again. I'm back from way too long of a break, but in my defense, this chapter was difficult to put together. Thank you so much for anyone who is still reading this. I've worked real hard on it and it means the world to me when someone takes the time to review. So thank you. And of course a million thanks to my ever-busy beta, Cookiecat. She must've gone through this a million times! Cookie, one of these days I must definitely treat you to something spectacular for all the work you put into me lol. Thank you and so many *hugs* Ok, so onto the chapter. Please read, review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Square Enix's ideas, just the plot to this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dance**

_/\^/\^/\_

"_You dance inside my chest where no one sees you,_

_But sometimes I do,_

_And that sight becomes this art."_

_/\^/\^/\_

_Quote by: Mevlana Jalaluddin Rumi_

* * *

He really didn't want to be here, sitting on the very same couch he'd found Zack asleep on a few nights ago. His palms were sweating, he felt the frequent urge to pat down his hair, and he couldn't for the life of him remember how to breathe 'normally.' Really, it shouldn't be so difficult.

"Hey Cloud, what do you want to drink?"

His voice caused Cloud to jump slightly. He looked towards the kitchen. The refrigerator was open, and he could see the top of black spikes peeking out from above the countertop. "Um, anything is fine."

"Anything?" Those spikes suddenly rose, revealing a mischievous grin on the face below. "A beer?"

Beer. It gave Cloud a sudden idea. He managed an audible: "Sure."

He watched as Zack came striding over with a six pack of beer in one hand. As soon as the older teen placed the alcohol on the coffee table, Cloud immediately grabbed one and began to drink it, quicker than he had ever done before.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, buddy," Zack laughed, causing the other to glance at him with a startled expression, "I need you coordinated, after all."

Cloud grimaced, pulling his hand back and wiping his mouth with his sleeve— his hasty guzzle had left a bit of moisture. "Sorry, I didn't mean to finish the entire six pack alone."

Zack chuckled. "Nah I got lots, here." He handed Cloud another beer. "You just surprised me is all. Maybe just don't swallow the can this time, yeah? This beer's a bit stronger than the normal stuff."

Cloud nodded, accepting the offered beer and taking a small sip, his hands fidgeting with the aluminum.

Zack watched him for a few seconds before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let me guess: nervous?"

Cloud looked up, almost sheepishly. "Well, yeah. A bit."

The ring of Zack's chuckle sent an unwonted shiver down Cloud's spine. "Don't worry. I promise I won't laugh …" Then in a more playful tone: "Much.

Cloud punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Ass."

"Whatever, you know you love me. Now come on, get up."

Cloud got up slowly, watching warily as his friend bent over to shove the coffee table towards the side of the room. The stance caused Zack's pants to ride up slightly, revealing a sliver of bare ankles, and further outlining his backside. _Oh Gaia, am I actually checking out his—_Before he could turn away, however—

"Do I have something on my butt or what?" Zack suddenly asked, standing upright and swatting at the rear end of his pants.

Cloud guzzled down the rest of his second beer, and reached for the third before Zack noticed. He was already halfway through when the older teen finally turned to look at him with a remote in his hand and an impish grin on his face.

"Shall we, my dear?"

Without placing the can down, Cloud shuffled his way awkwardly towards the center of the room, assuming a respectable distance opposite Zack.

Zack clicked the remote and at once the area was filled with a soft tune, soothing and somehow romantic.

Cloud swallowed some more of his third drink.

Throwing the remote onto the sofa, Zack rubbed his hands together and took a meaningful step forward. "Alright well, I guess we should … start then." He frowned suddenly, as if just barely realizing how strange this whole situation was going to be. And the uncomfortable-looking teen in front of him was certainly not helping. _Hmmm, maybe we shouldn't—_

"So …" Cloud started uneasily, "should I maybe put my hand on …or yours on my …" Blond spikes hid the expression accompanying this wary display of confidence.

Zack breathed a sigh of relief. _He wouldn't be trying if he didn't want to learn, right?_ "Alright then, remember, I'm not a pro or anything, but if we're going to do this the right way, then you have to learn all the guy's moves. Which means," he grinned, "I get to be your pretty lady for tonight."

Cloud offered a shaky laugh.

"Ok, so since I'm the girl, your hand goes here, on my waist. And your other hand right here." Cloud's left hand was immediately clasped into his right, their palms pressed against each others.

"And now I put my other hand on your shoulder," he continued. _Whoa, now this is weird. Most guys are taller than the girls … _"Alright, now just, uh…" _Hmmm, how was it again?_ "A-actually, just listen to the music for a bit."

They did just that, and Zack suddenly found himself slightly distraught. He knew the waltz by heart—suave dancing skills was always a winner with the ladies, after all—and yet suddenly he couldn't even remember what foot to start on.

"Yeah, so we listen to the music first, and try to find the beat."

"The beat?"

"Yeah, you know like for the 'steps'?"

Cloud stared back blankly.

_The steps? What kind of explanation is that? What are you trying to teach him? How to stand around and hold someone's hand? _

"Um, Zack?"

He mentally kicked himself. "Right. Right. The steps. Ok, so the basic dance at this kind of event is a waltz. If you can do this, you should be fine. So you listen for the beat and then take a step forward, like this." He demonstrated.

Cloud followed suit, doing as Zack said. And bumped right into the older teen's chin.

"Sorry! Sorry, I—"

"Oops! Sorry about that, Cloud—"

They both stopped talking and looked at each other. Then they laughed.

"I'm really bad at this, aren't I?"

Cloud offered a grin. "No, just …" he paused, "… not particularly great?"

Zack laughed, releasing the younger's hand to take a sip of his beer.

Cloud did the same, though he was already on his third whilst Zack was still on his first.

_Relax, Fair. And focus_. "Ok," he started again, repositioning so that their stance was in place again, "I remember now, it's kind of like two L shapes. Here, let's try this again."

Sure enough, Zack seemed to have gathered his wits and guided Cloud through the motions. They spent the next fifteen minutes covering the basic steps with Zack leading across the small make-shift dance space. Granted, it was not in time with the music, but it was progress.

They took a short break and Cloud drank some more. He was vaguely aware that this was his third drink, and he was starting to feel slightly uncoordinated. Nonetheless, he seemed to get the hang of the dance steps.

"Wow, Cloud!" Zack exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder. "Great job, buddy. You're a natural. But now comes the fun part."

Cloud immediately looked up suspiciously.

Zack chuckled. "I just meant that you should try leading this time. You are the guy, after all."

_Leading … ugh, I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy_. "Ok, Zack," he replied with an unsteady voice. He gripped the other's hands and waist a bit firmer than intended.

Zack didn't seem to make anything of it. "And try dancing without looking at the floor."

_Eyes away from the floor. I can do that …_ _but then where …_

It could've been the fact that both of their palms were sweaty, and thus Zack only did it to regain a better grip. Or it could've also been the amount of alcohol in Cloud's system finally kicking in. He didn't really know what to attribute it to, really, but in that instant, he felt the tiniest bit of pressure from Zack's palm onto his own hand, and Cloud lifted his head ever so slightly.

And the answer to Cloud's unfinished question was obvious: _look at me._

So Cloud looked up and into those sky blue depths.

And they danced.

* * *

The massive beast seemed to grow larger as it neared them once more. And there was no denying the intent behind those blood-red eyes.

"Can't you fly this thing any faster or something?"

"Are you nuts? That's a fucking Neo Bahamut! Or didn't you study your little SOLDIER manua—"

_SLAM_!

The helicopter jolted from underneath once more, a sickening crack echoing from somewhere below. Reno elicited a stream of unabated curses.

Genesis swiftly unbuckled his seat belt and retrieved his rapier. "Land us. It has the advantage in the air."

"No shit, genius. What do you think I'm trying to—hang on!"

The helicopter swerved sideways, barely missing the raging beast that flew right at it. No longer restrained, Genesis grabbed hold of the window ledge with one arm to avoid toppling into Reno, his rapier held securely against his chest with his other arm. As soon as they were parallel to the ground again, Genesis moved swiftly into the window area. He pulled out a Thundaga Materia and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the meticulous task of far-range magic.

"Code red! Code red!"

Genesis could feel energy coursing through his body and into his hands.

"_Reno. Calm down_." A baritone voice emitted from the radio.

"Are you smoking crack, Rude? There's a fucking Neo Bahamut attacking us!"

Genesis gathered all that he could, embracing the tiny orb in his fingers as he opened his eyes, ready to strike.

"_And you're the best pilot in our ranks."_

Reno looped the helicopter again, causing Genesis to tumble over. The Thundaga ripped into the air but missed its target, and Genesis, livid, barely managed to avoid falling out the window.

"Watch what you're doing!"

"I told you to hold on!"

"And I'm trying to save our asses! Do me a favor and just fly this thing!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing! Jacking off?" He maneuvered into another twist and turned his attention back to the radio. "I need a landing mark, Rude. Asap."

"_I already got one, but you're not going to like it."_

"We're past being picky, yo."

"_There's a small island ten miles from your current location, fifteen miles south of the western continent."_

"Ten miles! Yo, I'm good but I ain't Gaia."

"_Well it's either you make it or you jump."_

"Jump? As in—"

"_Get as close to the location as you can. Near the water and then—"_

"I know how to do it, yo!"

"Will you stop bickering and do something productive!" Genesis hollered from the side. He was balancing precariously, legs straddled over the window ledge and gripping it tightly, cloak flying in every direction with the unsteadiness of his position. He fired another stream of magic into the air, catching the monster's hind leg, but the attack only seemed to anger the beast.

"Great, piss him off more why dontcha!"

Genesis didn't reply. In fact, he didn't even seem to hear Reno. Rather, he appeared to be completely focused on the task at hand, his azure eyes glowing eerily. He took another few seconds to prepare himself. And then, with a fluent pattern of hand gestures, he released a fireball. So fast Reno almost didn't see it hit the Bahamut straight in the eye.

_Huh? What do you know, the asshole's not bad_. Reno watched him for only a moment before turning back to his radio. "Ten miles."

"_I can't find anything closer."_

"When I get back I'm kicking your ass, yo."

The radio was silent for a few seconds. Then: "_Of course_."

The Neo Bahamut suddenly shot out a stream of fire, directed straight for—

"The propellers! Don't let—"

A swirl of water came out of nowhere, meeting the flames halfway and dousing them instantly, followed by the unmistakable sensation of Barrier washing over them. Genesis turned only briefly, a flash of bright blue eyes and a small lift of the lips towards his comrade.

Reno smirked back. "Well alright then."

And with that, the helicopter dove.

* * *

Zack was feeling … very uncertain.

_I mean, sure, what guy wouldn't doubt his masculinity dancing the woman's part?_ Even if his counterpart was shorter, and slimmer, and much more—dare he think it?—feminine than most guys his age should be. Those bright, blue eyes didn't help either

_What is wrong with you? You're thinking about him like he's some high school girl! _

"There you go, Cloud, just like that."

Averting glances. Awkward staring. Eye contact was something that Zack Fair never had trouble with.

"Oops, sorry Zack."

"It's fine. You're doing great."

_Those eyes …_ At first, their session had been uninterrupted, a strangely familiar sensation tingling inside Zack's stomach when Cloud suddenly looked up and locked gazes. Their steps had been as perfect as an amateur dancer could make them, at ease, their bodies matching each other in a synchronization that was almost scary. And Zack … had found himself suddenly and inexplicably mesmerized.

_This is Cloud. Your friend. So what the hell is wrong with you suddenly interested in things like his eyes and body?_

Yet, despite the awkwardness, Zack didn't want to stop. And this realization in itself was unsettling. His eyebrows creased and he pursed his lips.

Mistaking the expression as a sign for his ill progress, the younger teen frowned. "Sorry if I'm not doing any better. We can stop if you—"

"No!"

_Desperate much? Quit being such a girl!_ Zack forced out a chuckle. "I mean, no, it's fine. You're doing really well actually."

Their glances met for a brief moment, and Zack's eyes widened when Cloud's hand suddenly tightened around Zack's waist. _Did he just … pull me closer?_

But then Cloud looked away. Zack blinked.

And reality came crashing down. Literally.

It happened too fast for Zack to react: Cloud suddenly fell.

Zack braced himself, watching, as if in slow motion, his younger friend's eyes widen, then shut tightly as they both made impact with the floor. Zack felt his arms immediately wrap around the smaller teen protectively, pulling him in close. At the same time he was incapable of identifying the fleeting emotions that accompanied this simple gesture. The only thing he _was_ sure of, however, was that he had to keep Cloud from getting hurt.

Without thinking anything of it, and feeling himself toppling forward, Cloud instinctively grabbed hold of Zack's upper body, the only seemingly sturdy object within reach.

There was a loud crashing sound, followed by the unmistakable noise of splintering wood. Cloud opened his eyes, ready to spout out a million apologies. However, instead of surveying the damage—a very broken coffee table—an intense pair of sky blue eyes caught his attention. For a solid moment Cloud couldn't even blink, transfixed by the dazed-looking teen in front of him. He wanted to apologize for causing them to fall, for breaking Zack's table, for clinging to Zack like a pathetic little girl, for ruining the entire night. But there was something about the way Zack was looking at him …something …

And suddenly everything else seemed to have lost its meaning.

Neither said a word, too stunned to retaliate or even move. And then—

"I think I'm going to be sick," Cloud scrambled off of Zack, holding his mouth and racing, albeit somewhat ungracefully, towards the bathroom.

Zack's mind was in a haze. Cloud had never looked so … so … _Oh man, I must've hit my head or something. _Blinking and with his jaw slackened significantly, Zack could only watch with his mouth agape, a thousand things going on in his head, all unbelievably blurry. Then he heard the retching. He was up in a flash.

Zack approached the closed bathroom door and knocked, concern etched into his voice. "Cloud! You ok in there?"

When the only response was a mix of heavy breathing and toilet flushing, Zack almost forced the door open, but upon thinking it over, he took an uncertain step back instead. _Maybe it would be best if you just wait outsi—_

"I'm so sorry, Zack." The door opened, revealing a very flustered and mortified looking infantryman. "I didn't mean to drink so much and I didn't mean to—"

"Hey, don't worry about it. No one got hurt, right?"

"Yeah but I—we almost—I didn't mean to—"

Zack laughed loudly. A bit louder than he intended. "No harm done, really. Come on, you probably want some water."

"Actually I think I should probably go now."

"Really? Are you sure?" Zack interrupted hastily. He didn't know why, but he felt guilty.

"I'm fine."

Zack noticed the slight panic in Cloud's voice. He offered a warm smile. "Well, if you insist on leaving, ok. Let me just get my shoes and I'll walk you."

"No, it's ok, Zack."

"But I want to. It's really no problem at all."

"No, no. I'm fine." Cloud was already halfway to the door.

_He's running. _In a flash Zack was at the door, blocking Cloud from leaving.

Cloud's hand just barely grazed the older teen's midriff as he reached out for the doorknob. His eyes widened and he yanked it back as if burnt by a flame. "Sorry, I—"

"Stop apologizing."

Cloud opened his mouth—no doubt to spout another apology—and then closed it firmly.

"Look, Cloud," Zack began, "I get that you're upset about knocking me over and … stuff," he found himself frowning with the memory, but quickly continued. "But you're obviously not feeling too good and it would bother me to make you go by yourself like that. Yeah, so … well I … Just let me walk you, please?"

Cloud was watching him with a wary expression, his gaze flickering from Zack's kind smile to the doorknob just inches away. He had messed up. Big time. He'd hoped drinking might loosen him up a bit, not to the point of knocking over a SOLDIER Second Class.

"Cloud?"

Zack wasn't going to let up. He had that protective-stubborn glint in his eyes. It was either leave now with Zack or do something else embarrassing in front of the SOLDIER. Besides, he was feeling woozy again and he would much rather throw up in anywhere-but-Zack's room. "Alright then."

A bright smile erupted onto Zack's face, so friendly and wide Cloud felt his stomach drop.

_Never mind that. You shouldn't be thinking anything of it. Zack's just nice, that's all. Hurry up and get going before you ruin his shoes or something. _

Cloud sighed and followed Zack out the door.

* * *

An idiot. That's what he was. A complete and utter moron …

"_Alright then, Cloud, I'll see you tomorrow." He had only taken a couple steps when—_

"_Um, Zack?"_

_Zack whirled around. Too fast. "Yeah?"_

_Cloud was looking at anything but Zack. "Thanks. For tonight. I really appreciate you helping me. And I'm really sorry for—"_

"_Hey, hey, what did I say about apologizing. And no worries, so we bumped heads, no biggie."_

_Cloud eyed him for the briefest moment, a curious gaze, before looking away ashamedly._

_Unable to help himself Zack strode the distance between them and punched him lightly on the jaw. "Hey buddy, none of that. You did nothing wrong. Trust me."_

That's where it should have ended. The conversation. It was bad enough as it was. But then—

_Cloud was already closing the door, having said goodnight when Zack, on a spur of the moment suddenly called out: "Hey, Cloud!"_

_The door stopped and Cloud poked his head out. "What?"_

"_I was thinking," Zack started, taking a step forward, "maybe we should meet one more time. You know, before the ball, to uh … so I can show you how to do turns and stuff?"_

_At first Cloud said nothing, his brow creased whilst he thought it over. He seemed hesitant so Zack quickly added: "Don't even worry about knocking me over, you do it all the time during training, right?"_

"_But that's different." Cloud argued feebly, turning away._

"_Come on, Cloud. This ball could be your big break." Zack continued. When Cloud looked like he was considering it, he added with a grin: "I'll buy pizza." _

_Immediately the blonde infantryman clutched his stomach and frowned, so Zack hastily chuckled. "Oops, my bad. Ok, no pizza then. But what do you say?"_

_Without looking at him, Cloud answered hesitantly. "Well, if you don't mind, then sure. I'd like that."_

_And Zack said: "It's a date then."_

_At which the younger just stared for a good three seconds before finally closing the door. _

"It's a date? It's a date!"

Out of all the cliché things to say and he had settled for that one. Not that it should even matter. This was Cloud, after all. His _friend_, Cloud.

"Yeah, the sweet, innocent kid that looks up to you like a role model." Zack sighed, downing another beer at the same time.

Something had definitely come to light tonight. And Zack, not one to usually beat around the bush, knew exactly what it was.

Today, while they had been dancing … Zack's thoughts had involuntarily drifted … elsewhere.

_Maybe it was because he's such a small guy for his age, and he kind of felt like a girl?_

Zack shook his head. No. Cloud might be smaller than most, but he was _not_ a girl. And he couldn't blame this …_interest_ he felt on such a false claim. Cloud deserved better than that.

_But if it's not that, then does that mean that I'm … _Zack shook his head. No way, there was no way he, Zack Fair, the ultimate ladies' man was into a guy. But then again, Cloud wasn't the typical guy. He had always found his friend physically good-looking, a fact he'd even told him several times. Jokingly, of course, but Cloud didn't know that. So could this 'attraction' be based on his friend being cute?

_Pfft! 'Cute'! Did you really just think that? You should slap yourself. _

But no. It wasn't just that.

Now that he thought about it, Zack could see that this unnatural fascination actually stemmed from much earlier on. From all the times they had trained together, and the few instances they hung out, whether it be in the hallways on their way to different places, or fleetingly in the cafeteria. Or whilst Cloud was on guard duty at the eastern gate. Or he, Zack, came out of the VR room to find his friend waiting for him before lights out.

And it didn't stop there. Cloud was also nice to talk to. He didn't criticize, or interrupt. He laughed at all his jokes. Looked at him in awe with those big blue eyes …

_Like an awe-struck kid. Because he _is_ a kid, right?_

_Well, not really, you're only like two years older …_

"Oh Gaia, why am I even thinking about this!" Zack groaned, punching the mattress simultaneously. "I'm not gay anyway so what does it matter?"

It was like a battle of tug-of-war. On one hand Zack knew he had felt, well, _something_, today whilst he was with Cloud. But on the other, Cloud definitely had male anatomy, and as far as Zack knew, or thought, he—Zack—had never been attracted to another man.

Nonetheless, that small exception did not explain a thing concerning his sudden flair of pull toward Cloud. He couldn't. Would not go down that road. Not with sweet, innocent Cloud. Right?

_No. You won't. Because you don't even know what _you_ want. And besides, Cloud has certainly never showed any interest in that … area._

He would have to cancel their dance lesson. What was he thinking? Even if friends did that, Zack wasn't about to kid himself. It was too risky. And he couldn't afford for these 'feelings' to get in the way of their friendship. Couldn't afford scaring him away.

He turned over in his bed and willed sleep to claim him, though he knew it would be futile. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
